Días de Raijin
by Madoca
Summary: Historia sobre los primeros años de Izaya, Shizuo y Shinra antes de convertirse en los famosos y conflictivos personajes de la siempre despierta ciudad de Ikebukuro. [Contiene: Shizaya].
1. Prólogo

Primera parte

* * *

 **DÍAS DE RAIJIN**

 _Para Katry-chan_

* * *

PRÓLOGO

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **15 de abril, por la mañana**

AUNQUE FALTABA SOLAMENTE una hora para que dieran comienzo las clases, Izaya Orihara continuó sin vestirse con el uniforme de Raijin y tendido en la cama. Con una mano empezó a jugar con la navaja que, hasta el momento, nadie sabía de su existencia.

Luego, siendo evidente su resignación, Izaya se levantó y guardó sus libretas dentro del maletín, incluida aquella de cubierta roja que despertaba la curiosidad de Shinra. Mientras acomodaba los útiles –y también otra buena serie de objetos que nunca consentirían los profesores que se utilizaran en las aulas–, pensó que era inusual que sus hermanas no estuvieran atormentándole.

Cuando los números del reloj despertador se acercaron peligrosamente a las 7:00 am, Izaya salió de su habitación, con el maletín sobre el hombro.

Como había supuesto, encontró a su madre esperándole en la sala. Hasta el momento, y aunque su pasatiempo de observar a las personas ocupaba la mayor parte del día, Izaya no conocía a una mujer más frívola que Kyouko Orihara.

–¿Qué hacías? –le preguntó ella con poco interés. No quiso saber la razón por la cual su hijo seguía luciendo una camisa blanca y pantalón corto negro.

–Pensando en cómo fastidiarle la vida a cierta persona.

 _Mejor dicho "a cierto monstruo"._

–Ya veo, pero deberías buscar una mejor manera de emplear el tiempo; a nadie le gusta que le anden fastidiando todo el rato –Kyouko se miró las uñas inmaculadas antes de ponerse de pie–. Espero que las gemelas la pasen bien. Las dejo a tu cargo, Iza-chan.

–Es Izaya.

 _Deberías dejar de contarme obviedades, madre. Siempre haces lo mismo._

–Como gustes.

–¡Iza-nii! –Mairu no logró sorprender a su hermano; antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Izaya se hizo a un lado de tal modo que la niña terminó por caer en el sillón que antes había ocupado Kyouko. La otra gemela no tardó en presentarse.

–Obedezcan a su hermano. No deberíamos de tardar en volver. Quizá una o dos semanas a lo sumo –dijo la mujer. Izaya pensó que ella callaba sus ganas de que el viaje de negocios se prolongara.

No le extrañaría que algo como eso sucediera.

–Sí, madre, obedeceremos a Iza-nii –mintió Mairu.

–Sí –la secundó Kururi.

Apenas se dio media vuelta Kyouko, las gemelas le dedicaron una mirada extraña a Izaya, extraña y peligrosa. Éste esbozó media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Ya le resultaba lo suficientemente doloroso quedarse nuevamente al cargo de ellas como para admitir su inminente derrota. Era demasiado pronto para eso.

Shirou Orihara, que había logrado captar la frustración de su hijo, le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de marcharse con Kyouko.

–¿No irás hoy a la escuela, Iza-nii? ¡Podremos pasar un buen rato!

–Divertido.

Izaya no tardó en cambiar su atuendo y salir rumbo a la Academia Raijin.

Shinra [¿Dónde estás?]

Shinra [¿Volverás a faltar?]

Izaya no se molestó en responder el mensaje de texto. Después de todo, estaba a solo unas cuántas calles de llegar. Ni siquiera tendría retardo. O puede que lo tuviera si decidía que ese día las clases no le despertaban el menor interés (lo de ser un alumno ejemplar había sido únicamente una faceta de tantas que podía tener).

Pensó que le animaría recopilar nueva información sobre los estudiantes que, en algunos casos, se volverían potenciales clientes. El trabajo impuesto, o "negocio" como diría su madre, lo emprendería durante la semana. Se preguntó si debía registrarlo en la libreta de cubierta roja.

 _Si acaso llego a sentirme aburrido, siempre puedo quejarme con Shizu-chan._

 **Afueras de la Academia Raijin**

 **15 de abril, por la mañana**

Shinra miró nuevamente la hora en el reloj del celular. Solo pocos estudiantes aun permanecían fuera del patio enrejado.

–Creo que Orihara-kun no se presentará hoy. Qué novedad.

Celty aguardó con Shinra unos momentos más en la entrada de la academia. Se preguntó para sus adentros que sensaciones tendría si acaso fuera humana y debiera asistir a la escuela, como todo mundo hacía. Los paseos diarios con _Shooter_ podían compensar esa experiencia que nunca tuvo y que tampoco tendría, pensó, sintiendo entre sus dedos el manubrio de la moto negra.

–¿No te gustaría más que botara la escuela y me dedicara a estar en todo momento a tu lado, mi adorada Celty? –le preguntó de pronto Shinra como si en verdad albergara la esperanza de que ella pudiera consentir aquella propuesta.

Como no podía mostrar su exasperación con las volutas de neblina negra, la dullahan se limitó a señalar con el dedo la entrada de Raijin.

Shinra no se desanimó:

–¡¿Pero por qué dices eso, Celty?! Sabes bien que mi única aspiración en la vida es tener un trabajo poco honesto, desde el punto de vista legal, que me permita darte todo lo que necesites, absolutamente todo. ¡Mi adorada Celty merece el mundo y más! –parloteó Shinra sin darse cuenta de las miradas que estaba atrayendo con semejante escándalo.

Un par de estudiantes cuchichearon entre ellos antes de ir a sus salones correspondientes. Shinra los ignoró con gracia.

Sin embargo, tras fallar patéticamente en su intento de estrechar en brazos a Celty, Shinra se marchó a su primera clase. Se reunió con Kyohei Kadota en el pasillo y no se percató de que Izaya había entrado un poco antes que ellos.

Durante el viaje por Ikebukuro, Celty pensó que quizá era tiempo de comentarle a Shinra, por segunda vez, que podría ser buena idea que tuviera amigos, aunque fueran unos cuantos. El chico Orihara no parecía ser un buen partido, pero al menos lograba que Shinra se entretuviera un rato durante el periodo libre y, en ocasiones, después de clases. Luego estaba Heiwajima. Celty no había logrado saber mucho de él. A lo mucho había sido capaz de verle armando revuelo en el patio.

Al igual que Orihara, el chico parecía bastante problemático. Más de una vez escuchó decir a los jóvenes, e incluso al personal docente, que Shizuo Heiwajima era un delincuente en potencia. Contrario a Izaya que rumoreaban era de buena familia y bien parecido, por mencionar solo algunos detalles.

Celty no sabía que podía ser cierto y que no.

Le pidió a _Shooter_ que doblara en una esquina para luego perderse por entre los callejones de la ajetreada ciudad.

 **Residencia de Shizuo**

 **15 de abril, por la mañana**

A sabiendas de que era una mala influencia para su hermano dado su carácter temperamental, Shizuo Heiwajima se planteó con total seriedad faltar a clases, no solo ese día sino también el resto de la semana. Había despertado irritado y se daba cuenta de que, apenas viera a la odiosa pulga, destrozaría mucho más mobiliario del que su padres podían costear en esos momentos.

Aun con la botella de leche vacía sobre la mesa y ya dentro del saco azul (que le impedía moverse con soltura), Shizuo siguió dándole vueltas al asunto.

Namiko se dio cuenta de las dudas de su hijo, pero no dijo nada. Desde hacía un par de semanas atrás no encontraba palabras apropiadas que decirle. Para sorpresa suya, ella no había tardado mucho en aceptar aquella fuerza sobrehumana de Shizuo, al contrario que el propio Shizuo que no dejaba de renegar de sí mismo. La cuestión empezaba a preocuparle, lo mismo que a Kichirou Heiwajima.

–¿Sucede algo, Shizuo? –dijo ella como si no se diera cuenta de que el joven pareciera querer estampar el puño en la pared más próxima.

–Nada. Ya me largo –dijo Shizuo en tono desenfadado pese a lo dicho.

Namiko lo vio tan apesadumbrado que no quiso pedirle que procurara no romper nada o meterse en alguna pelea como últimamente sucedía. Lo anterior le resultaba extraño porque, pese a todo, Shizuo nunca había tenido problemas durante la secundaria. O habían sido menos que a la fecha. ¿Qué no le estaría diciendo?

No pensó que la pregunta que debía hacerse era ¿de quién no le estaba contando?

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola! Como habrán podido notar, ahora he decidido hacer una historia corta que cuente mi perspectiva de cómo debieron de ser los días durante la época de estudiantes de mi trio de "amigos" favorito (al menos del anime). En fin, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Me haría muy feliz saber su opinión o también sugerencias. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Primer incidente 1

Primera parte

* * *

Capítulo uno

* * *

PRIMER INCIDENTE

* * *

 _Cada cosa tiene su belleza,_

 _pero no todos pueden verla_

(Confucio)

* * *

 **Academia Raijin**

 **15 de abril, por la mañana**

A LA DISTANCIA, Shizuo Heiwajima reparó en que la odiosa pulga, no únicamente estaba tomando apuntes de la lección, sino que también escribía algo, de rato en rato, en una libreta de menor tamaño a las que habitualmente ocupaba para las clases (le restó importancia al hecho de que Izaya era capaz de usar ambas manos para escribir). Lo ignoró durante el resto de la hora o eso pensó. Cuando el profesor empezó a borrar el pizarrón, Shizuo cayó en cuenta de que no había escrito nada en su cuaderno.

El bolígrafo tronó entre sus dedos y sus rasgos se tensaron. Luego decidió que la culpa era de Izaya y de nadie más. Salió del salón hecho una furia.

–¿A dónde vas, Shizuo? –escuchó que le llamaba Shinra–. La siguiente clase es biología… – _y tienes la mitad de las asistencias_.

Shizuo no se molestó en responder y se marchó a grandes zancadas, sin decirle a nadie la razón de su enojo. Shinra tampoco quiso insistir de modo que se dirigió al laboratorio correspondiente en compañía de Izaya y Kadota.

–¿Y Shizuo? –le preguntó el segundo, al tiempo que el profesor asignaba los equipos para ese día. A sabiendas de que el joven Kishitani era el único capaz de lidiar con Orihara y Heiwajima (ya fuera juntos o separados), decidió que pondría a los tres en el primer equipo. Sin embargo, Kadota debió sustituir a Shizuo, pues éste último no volvió a presentarse al resto de las clases.

No supieron de él hasta el día siguiente.

–Mejor que no esté aquí. Siempre termina rompiendo el material de vidrio y todos debemos pagarlo –escuchó decir Izaya a una compañera del curso. Izaya no comentó nada porque sabía que tenía razón y también porque ni Shinra ni Kadota le habían prestado la más mínima atención.

Mientras fingía que estaba por completo concentrado en el experimento asignado, notó que un cuarteto de jóvenes cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Aguzó el oído.

–¿Piensas ir a la excursión? –le preguntó Kadota a Shinra.

–No, prefiero quedarme en casa –dijo Shinra mientras calculaba la cantidad requerida de un reactivo de aspecto viscoso. Izaya supo al instante los motivos que tendría Shinra para no querer perder el tiempo en la caminata contemplada para la próxima semana. Kadota no conocía a la extraña compañera de Shinra, así que le preguntó por sus razones. Mientras los dos seguían conversando, Izaya captó por el rabillo del ojo que el cuarteto de estudiantes no le prestaban atención a él o a Kadota.

 _Eso le pasa por ser un hablador escandaloso_ , pensó Izaya, mientras garabateaba algo en la esquina de su libreta. Al notar que Shinra quería saber que había escrito, la guardó con toda naturalidad en el maletín, por debajo de la mesa de trabajo. Shinra pensó que Izaya escribió algún nombre pero no pudo asegurarlo.

–¿Crees que se haya ido a su casa?

Shinra no entendió a primeras.

–¿O piensas que está en la azotea fumando? –insistió Izaya.

Kadota encontró extraño el repentino interés de Izaya por Shizuo, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto. Shinra se encogió de hombros.

–No importa lo que esté haciendo, terminará por suspender la materia.

Izaya se preguntó que reacción tendría Shizuo si acaso le dijeran que debía volver a cursar biología, todo para terminar rompiendo las cosas y volver a causar una reacción química inesperada y peligrosa para el alumnado y el personal docente, como había ocurrido un par de días antes. Las marcas de quemadura en la pared y el piso seguían en su sitio, pues no había sido posible quitarlas por más que Izaya y Shinra tallaron en las paredes como castigo al no prever la situación, siendo que los tres habían formado equipo el viernes pasado.

 _Debería alguien sugerir que ese estúpido protozoario solo presente los exámenes teóricos. Tendré que hacerlo yo. A mi pesar, me gustaría mucho conservar todos mis miembros durante lo que resta del curso._

Las risas de aquel cuarteto irritante, sacaron a Izaya de su ensimismamiento. Les hizo saber que ya les había oído pero estos no parecieron muy impresionados.

–¡Kishitani! ¿Requiere un mayor aumento? Límpiese los lentes y mire lo que está haciendo su compañero. Dudo mucho que quiera pasar el periodo libre limpiando el laboratorio. Ya sería la tercera vez –sobresaltó el profesor.

Shinra permaneció sonriente aun cuando le quitó a Izaya de las manos aquel oloroso reactivo azul. Sin pizca de azoro, Izaya siguió con el experimento pero confirmó que la atención de los alumnos tras de sí estaba puesta solo en Shinra.

Aventuró que tendría una gran oportunidad para realizar alguna apuesta.

 **-o-o-o-**

Izaya, Shinra y Kadota fueron los últimos en salir del laboratorio, o eso pensaron. Izaya tenía los ojos puestos en el resto de los alumnos y tomaba una larga serie de notas mentales sobre los mismos. En cambio, Kadota se debatió en si era preferible presentar el examen próximo, habiendo estudiado solo un par de minutos durante la mañana, o era mejor decir que estaba enfermo. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Shinra se excusó para volver sobre sus pasos: había olvidado poner llave a la gaveta de la que era responsable durante la semana y ya les habían reñido demasiado durante el día como para arriesgarse nuevamente.

Al entrar, vio a cuatro jóvenes hablando en una de las esquinas. Shinra no les hizo caso pero, apenas empezó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos del pantalón la llave y el candando confiados, le tomaron por el cuello de la camisa y hundieron su rostro en una de las tarjas. Los jóvenes se habían tomado la molestia de llenarla hasta el borde con agua helada. No creyeron la facilidad con la que le sometieron.

Shinra forcejeó un rato pero dejó de hacerlo al tragar agua. La llegada de una sexta persona obligó a los victimarios a parar. No fuera a ser que el entrometido resultara en algún profesor. Shinra soltó toces al verse fuera de la tarja.

–Izumi-kun, ¿cierto? ¡Pero qué coincidencia! Justo quería hablar contigo.

Logrando respirar con normalidad, Shinra se giró a Izaya Orihara.

–Largo de aquí, Orihara. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

Izaya pareció reparar en Shinra y en su rostro empapado.

–En absoluto. Pero el "asunto" del que sé sí que te atañe, Izumi-kun. ¿Tienes una hermana? –preguntó Izaya como si en verdad estuviera curioso. Quizá lo estaba.

Todos se percataron del rubor que apareció en las mejillas del tal Izumi, el cabecilla del grupo.

–¡Así que es verdad! Justo he visto a Niimura-sensei hablando con ella en el pasillo. ¿Sabrás que se traerán esos dos entre manos? No pude pasar por alto lo feliz que estaba ella. Quizá deberías presentarla a tus amigos. No tendrá las mejores notas, pero eso no parece suponerle ningún problema para ser una estudiante modelo, ¿o sí?

Izaya se dio cuenta de que había ganado, pero no calló.

–Anda, ¿por qué no mejor vas a buscarla? No vaya a ser que alguien se dé cuenta también de lo que sucede –dijo como último golpe.

Izumi soltó una maldición y aflojó el cuello del uniforme de Shinra.

–Menudo desperdicio de recursos. La gente empieza a portarse como es lo esperado –murmuró Izaya, al tiempo que los estudiantes se retiraban entre juramentos.

Shinra se dio cuenta de que estaba puesto de rodillas.

–Lo rescatable del día es que comprobamos la tendencia de la gente por rehuir de los excéntricos. Mira que el ser humano tiende a la crueldad, no me cabe la menor duda. Podrán disculparnos entonces, ¿qué dices a eso, Shinra?

Shinra permaneció sentado en el suelo. Encontró sus gafas a un lado.

–Tenía razón: un chantaje como ese siempre ha de dar buenos frutos. Aun así pienso contarlo por ahí. Puede que el rumor nos llegue de regreso y, para ese momento, seguramente estará tan _elegantemente_ adornado que no habrá que lidiar más con aquel imbécil y tampoco con el resto de sus amigos –empezó a decir Izaya mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de trabajo. Registró su éxito en la libreta roja y arrancó una hoja en la que solo había escrito el título, un nombre.

Tras evocar las palabras y los ademanes de Izaya, su amigo recordó el por qué aquel joven era de temer. Desde ese momento, Shinra le auguró un futuro sombrío y, sin duda alguna, solitario. No quiso saber si Orihara era consciente del camino que estaba construyendo al portarse de ese modo.

Prefirió sonreír y fingir que nada había pasado, e Izaya tuvo la gentileza de hacer lo mismo. Sabía que Shinra le daba las gracias en silencio, pero también que éste era lo suficientemente listo como para entenderle, de modo que Izaya no precisó que su intervención se debía al genuino interés de conocer las reacciones de Izumi. Después del todo, era igual de monstruoso que Shizuo Heiwajima.

Por ese motivo, creía odiarlo.

 **-o-o-o-**

Al regresar al departamento, cuya renta pagaba mensualmente Shingen Kishitani (detalle que recordaba a su hijo cada vez que se ponían en contacto), Shinra se desplomó en el sillón de la sala. Aunque para ese momento su cabello se encontraba totalmente seco, y casi presentable, no sabía cómo explicar las arrugas del uniforme y el cristal cuarteado de sus lentes. Puede que Celty no le interrogara al respecto pero lo dudó bastante.

Estando solo y no viéndose eclipsado por la presencia de su amada dullahan, Shinra se permitió pensar en todas las dudas y temores que reprimía con éxito la mayor parte del tiempo. Primero pensó en la posibilidad de que no fuera a corresponder su amor como esperaba. Después se percató de que, sí acaso Celty llegaba a sentir lo mismo que él por ella, su tiempo de estar juntos era reducido. Finalmente, cuando pensó que no encontraría más razones para considerarse egoísta, recordó el deseo de Celty de encontrar su cabeza y lo que eso podía implicar.

Se lamentó en silencio durante largo rato.

Cuando llegó Celty, el joven Kishitani sonrió y luego cenaron entre risas y grandes volutas de neblina negra, como era su costumbre. Sobre el incidente nada se mencionó, dado que Shinra sabía que aquello era un nimiedad si se le comparaba con cualquier cosa que Celty pudiera contarle en su lugar. Sin embargo, en determinado momento Shinra creyó leer en los gestos de Celty compasión. Pero olvidó después de un rato aquel detalle, pues, ¿quién podría ser capaz de entender lo que podría sentir o no Celty si no tenía cabeza alguna que se lo indicase?

 **[ ... ]**

 **Residencia de Shizuo**

 **16 de abril, por la mañana**

SHIZUO SE ABRIÓ CAMINO en aquel mar de sábanas que le cubrieron durante la noche de los pies a la cabeza. Si había sido capaz de poner en riesgo una buena nota en biología, ¿por qué no también probaba suerte faltando a la tediosa clase de deportes? Aunque podría ser considerado un dramático, Shizuo se preguntó si era una mala persona; un mal hijo.

Agradeció las atenciones prestadas por su madre cuando retornó a casa mucho más temprano de lo habitual el día anterior, pero esa mañana no pensaba dejarse convencer por nadie. ¿Qué sentido tenía pretender que era igual que los demás? Dudaba mucho que los padres de las personas normales recibieran muy a menudo llamadas del Director para informarles que sus hijos habían destrozado media escuela, media pista de carreras.

Trató de hacer caso omiso a los pasos que se escucharon en el interior de su habitación. Las sábanas continuaron cubriéndole parcialmente, de modo que rehuyó de la mirada de Namiko Heiwajima. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y colocó su mano dónde pensó que estaba el hombro de su hijo. Acertó.

–¿Quieres que vuelva a llamarte aquella chica, Shizuo?

Cómo agradeció el joven que su madre no pudiera ver lo colorado que se había puesto. No podía decir que no se percató antes de que Hazuki Minami parecía ponerse muy contenta cada vez que se la topaba en los pasillos de la academia, pero no creyó que ella sería capaz de conseguir su número y hablar a su hogar. La excusa que encontró fue decir que estaba preocupada por la repentina ausencia de Shizuo y también que deseaba saber si requería de los apuntes.

–No se trata de eso.

–Ah, seguro –dijo Namiko para nada convencida–. Bueno, sea cual sea el caso, tienes que ir a la escuela, joven. Una falta puedo pasarla por alto, pero no dos. De hecho, tanto deseo que vayas, que le preguntare a Hazuki-chan si en verdad cumpliste la jornada. Anda, levántate. No querrás que Kasuka te vea holgazaneando. Sé lo mucho que te importa dar un buen ejemplo. Todavía queda leche en el refrigerador.

–Eso ha sido bajo, madre. Ambas cosas o las tres, ya no sé –protestó Shizuo.

–Lo sé y ni siquiera me he esforzado. Créeme, no te conviene que lo intente. ¡Arriba!

A regañadientes, Shizuo obedeció.

–Todo este asunto me recuerda que te veías muy guapetón con tu cabello castaño. A ver si un día de estos decides dejar de teñirlo –le dijo Namiko, bajando por la escalera–. Pero supongo que no ha de estar tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, Hazuki-chan llamó. ¡Mándale saludos de mi parte! –terminó por gritar.

Shizuo no supo que responder. A decir verdad se sentía muy desgraciado, pero no quería sentirse de otro modo (y mucho menos buscaba confesar la razón que yacia tras su cambio de aspecto). Si veía a Izaya Orihara lo conseguiría. Se vistió con el – a su consideración– espantoso uniforme de Raijin y guardó el deportivo en su mochila. Cerrando la puerta de su casa tras de sí, notó que la llamada de Hazuki Minami complicaría su propósito.

 **-o-o-o-**

La clase resultó tal y como Shizuo esperaba: un verdadero desastre. En primera lograron sacarle de sus casillas y hacer que persiguiera a un grupo de estudiantes por toda la pista muchas más veces que las que requería el profesor de deportes. Terminó por tropezar y arrastrar varios metros la cesta de baloncesto; luego, Izaya se había reído de su torpeza y, lo que resultó peor, también Shinra y Kadota le hicieron coro. No quiso admitir que esperaba mayor lealtad de su parte.

El profesor le pidió, o mejor dicho, le rogó que se quedara sentado hasta que la clase diera término. El piso tembló cuando Shizuo se dejó caer sentado. Destilaba rabia de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Solo una persona se atrevió a hacerle compañía: Hazuki Minami. Con esa acción pasó a ser considerada valiente y no únicamente bonita.

Mientras hacían flexiones, Shinra reparó en que Izaya miraba con gran detenimiento a la extraña pareja que se había formado. No parecía importarle que se estuviera torciendo el cuello al hacerlo. Saltaba a la vista que estaba sumamente celoso, pero no por las razones que uno podría pensar a primeras. Shinra no entendió en ese momento, ni tampoco Kadota que atribuyó la actitud de Izaya al simple hecho de que Shizuo se había librado de hacer la serie de ejercicios y ellos no.

Durante le sesión de sentadillas, Izaya pareció aún más interesado en ver a Shizuo, de un modo que a Shinra le resultó escalofriante. Esperó de todo corazón que Izaya nunca fuera a mirarle de ese modo. No parecía anunciar nada agradable.

–Eh, Orihara-kun–empezó a decir Shinra, muerto por la intriga–, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Mis hermanas quedaron a mi cargo ayer.

 _Muy sutil, Izaya. Digno de aplauso_ , pensó Shinra aun con el aire sarcástico resonando en sus adentros.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–"Por una o dos semanas a lo sumo" –dijo Izaya imitando pobremente el tono empleado por su madre.

–¿Tan malo es?

–No me dejan en paz. Todo el rato están tras de mí. ¡Iza-nii, mira esto! ¡Nii-san, haz aquello! –dijo Izaya con semblante serio.

Shinra pensó que Izaya guardaba para sí mucho más que lo dicho, pero sabía que era mala idea intentar sonsacarle información. Era obvio que Izaya estaba angustiado o enojado por algo, no lograba interpretar muy bien de que se trataba, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle de manera directa, Kadota se les vino encima al apoyarse mal.

Shizuo no reprimió una carcajada, quizá un tanto forzada, cuando vio a sus "amigos" hechos un nudo en el suelo. Con mucha más gracia que él, Hazuki rio.

–¿Dirías que fue el karma? –le preguntó.

Shizuo asintió mientras apoyaba su peso en una mano. Le dieron ganas de besarla solo por el hecho de que, por alguna razón que ignoraba, Izaya se hubiera puesto serio de pronto al verlos juntos. No podía importarle menos el porqué de semejante transformación de la pulga, pero si lograba hacerlo enojar bien pudiera aceptar que Hazuki se juntara con él tanto como quisiera. De hecho, si conseguía que Izaya diera mayores muestras de irritación, le pediría a Hazuki que le hiciera el favor de ser su novia.

Pensando en aquello, en el rostro de Shizuo se formó una sonrisa. Cosa muy rara en él, considerando que siempre estaba envuelto en peleas y demás situaciones peligrosas. Hazuki comentó algo y Shizuo rio de tal modo que fuera escuchado por Izaya y los otros.

En vista del resultado obtenido, no reprimió sus siguientes palabras:

–¿Tienes el resto de la tarde libre, Minami-chan?

Cuando ella asintió enérgicamente, Shizuo se olvidó por completo del mal humor que había tenido por la mañana y todo el día anterior. No se había fijado que, en este sábado, el cielo estaba despejado y también que Hazuki era muy guapa. Su madre no dejaría de repetírselo y a él no le importaría más que mencionara a la chica.

Por unos instantes, se olvidó que era un monstruo y que siempre lo sería.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** primer incidente (27 de junio).

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola! ¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo! ¡Hasta la próxima! Por cierto, mientras leía encontré esa frase por ahí, y pensé que le iba muy bien a la historia.

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Tyrfing Laevatein. ¡Ya somos dos! Dotachin a la orden. Opino lo mismo sobre la carpeta. ¡Gracias por leer! Me gustaría saber qué te pareció (n_n).

LilianaTaisho. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y quieras pasarte por aquí después. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Isabel. A mí me hace feliz el saber que te gustó. No te preocupes, Dotachin saldrá casi tanto como el trio. Tendré muy en cuenta lo de las gemelas. ¡Un abrazo, linda!


	3. Primer incidente 2

Primera parte

* * *

Capítulo dos

* * *

PRIMER INCIDENTE

* * *

 _Si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no lo haces,_

 _entonces, estás peor que antes._

(Confucio)

* * *

 **Ciudad de Ikebukuro**

 **17 de abril, por la tarde**

KYOHEI KADOTA CONTINUÓ su camino por las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Al contrario que el día anterior, este día estaba nublado y soplaba un aire frio. El joven esperó que el clima se mantuviera durante el resto de la semana, para así librarse de la excursión que harían el día jueves. El único que parecía ligeramente entusiasmado por asistir era Izaya Orihara. No se explicaba el porqué. Cuando le preguntó a Shinra, el joven respondió algo como: "nuevos escenarios, nuevas reacciones". Aunque no creyó entender, le bastó como respuesta.

Siguió andando por las calles hasta toparse con Izaya Orihara, que lucía bastante desmejorado. Lo encontró recargado en una pared y, debido a los jadeos que daba y la frente perlada de sudor, Kadota pensó que había caminado un buen tramo dando saltos, apoyándose únicamente en el pie sano; el otro lo traía suspendido unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo. Kadota hubiera pensado que Izaya únicamente tropezó, pero vio los cortes y también moretones en ambas muñecas.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro e Izaya se limitó a sonreírle mientras aceptaba apoyarse en sus hombros. Anduvieron un par de metros, hasta que Kadota logró dar con una banca vacía en el parque. Aunque trató de evitarlo, Izaya soltó un quejido cuando el pie lesionado rozó con el suelo. No pensó que se lastimaría al saltar de esa barda durante su _exitoso_ escape. Agradeció sentarse y encaró a Kadota, que también lo había ayudado al cargar con el maletín.

–¿Qué has hecho ahora, Izaya? –preguntó dejando el maletín a un lado de su dueño.

–Eh, _Dotachin_ , ¿por qué tienes que dar por sentado que he tenido la culpa? ¿Qué hice algo "malo"? – _puede que aun conserve alguno que otro hábito de mi época de secundaria. Sí es así, ¿qué limite debería poner para que no logren darse cuenta…?_

–Me gustaría poder creer lo contrario –reconoció Kadota sin parecer muy enfadado. Con el tiempo había llegado a saber que Izaya Orihara era un caso perdido. Aun así, su manía por aconsejar a la gente, aun cuando no se lo pidiesen, se hizo presente al cabo de un rato.

–Aún es tiempo de librarte de cualquier asunto peligroso en el que estés metido –dijo con total seriedad–, sé que no escucharas, pero estoy seguro de qué Shinra estaría de acuerdo.

–Ah, ¿y tú piensas que por qué Shinra lo diga voy a convencerme? No te equivoques, Dotachin. Sin duda tus consejos serían muy bien recibidos por la mayoría, pero los que da Shinra solo yo debo seguirlos o al menos considerarlos durante un rato (además, él no me diría nada). Me conmueve tu interés pero esta gente solo se las da de _peligrosa_ …

–Vale, me queda muy claro. Quieres jugarte la vida, está bien. Uno debe vivir con las decisiones que toma. Pero tenía que decírtelo –lo dicho por Kadota era sincero, creía firmemente en sus palabras, pero sabía que obraba mal al dejar que Izaya actuara según sus deseos. Era incorrecto. ¿Por qué más podría sentirse impotente ante el hecho de que Izaya representaba un peligro para sí mismo y para el resto? Pero, no importaba lo que pensara, su voz no tenía peso alguno e Izaya era consciente de ese detalle. Shinra, y puede que incluso Shizuo, le diría que Izaya estaba más allá de toda ayuda que pudieran ofrecer.

–Ya lo sé, Dotachin.

 _Me parece que tienes madera de líder. Lo tendré muy en cuenta._

–¡Eh! ¡Kadota! ¡Orihara-kun!

Kadota se dio media vuelta y vio a Shinra y Shizuo llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

–Llámame también así, Izaya. Ni siquiera sé por qué elegiste un apodo como "Dotachin" –le dijo Kadota, recobrando la paciencia.

–No soy el único que piensa que te sienta muy bien. De hecho, puedo apostar por que serás Dotachin durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

La mirada de Shinra se detuvo en el pie de Izaya. Por su parte, Shizuo buscó alguna oportunidad para hacerlo rabiar. En algún momento podría hacerlo, estaba seguro, puede que lograra forzarlo a que diera una carrera por la ciudad.

Por lo pronto, disfrutó de ver que Izaya no lucía muy cómodo con el entusiasmo desmedido de Shinra, al tener la posibilidad de poner sus manos sobre el pie lesionado. Incluso pidió ayuda a Kadota con la mirada pero éste no habló para abogar por él.

–Me parece que solo te has torcido –dijo Shinra acomodándose los lentes–, ¿tropezaste?

–Sí, podría decirse –Izaya apretó los dientes cuando los dedos de Shinra hicieron presión sobre su tobillo.

–Necesitas practicar durante más horas _parkour_.

–¡Y tú necesitas ser un médico de verdad!

–El título no hace al médico.

–Eso dices tú.

–Sí, eso digo yo.

Izaya iba a protestar nuevamente pero calló cuando vio a Shinra desanudar su corbata (¿por qué se vestía de ese modo aun cuando no tenían que ir a clases en domingo?). Empleándola como si se tratara de una venda, envolvió con fuerza el pie de Izaya que se prometió no admitir que el dolor se había vuelto más soportable de ese modo. Con el pie inmovilizado, Izaya trató de ponerse en pie pero terminó por sostenerse nuevamente de Kadota. Con el traspiés dado, empujó hacia la parte trasera de la banca el maletín que se abrió de par en par. El contenido se regó por el suelo, pero Izaya no se dio cuenta de que Shizuo tenía intenciones de tomar la libreta roja que saltaba a la vista.

Sin embargo, Shinra se le adelantó; mientras Izaya probaba dar unos cuantos pasos (con ayuda de Kadota), Shinra reunió sus cosas y las volvió a guardar ante la furibunda mirada de Shizuo. Pero ambos permanecieron en silencio. Al cruzarse de brazos y mirar a la gente que transitaba por los alrededores, Shizuo no captó el que Shinra doblaba, para luego guardar en los bolsillo del pantalón, una hoja de cuaderno.

–Puedo acompañar a Izaya a su casa –se ofreció Kadota–, dudo que quieras ir a… –se detuvo al ver a Shinra–, al médico –terminó por susurrarle a Izaya.

–Ja, ja, ja. No, estoy bien. Vamos al departamento. Quizá mis hermanas decidan que eres mejor ejemplo a seguir que yo.

–¿Tienes hermanas?

Kadota notó que algo parecido al arrepentimiento se manifestó en sí, pero no pensaba involucrarse con Izaya, no a ese punto.

–Oh, Dotachin. Pongámonos en marcha. Hay tantas cosas que puedo decirte y también mucho que puedo preguntarte. ¡Hay que mantenernos positivos!

 _Necesito preguntar: ¿qué ves cuando me miras?_

Kadota no lució particularmente emocionado pero acató lo dicho. Shizuo y Shinra los vieron marchar.

–¿En qué nos quedamos, Shizuo? Ah, cierto. Entonces ¿qué tal te fue con Minami-chan?

–Bien, estuvo bien. Supongo –Shizuo no había recordado a la chica hasta que Shinra se la mencionó en cuanto vio a su amigo vagar por las calles. Casi de inmediato se habían topado con Izaya y Kadota, para suerte de Shizuo. O eso pensó al principio. Al parecer Shinra no le dejaría de interrogar y él tendría que obligarse a reconocer lo mal que había actuado solo para hacer enojar a la odiosa pulga. Valió la pena en cualquier caso.

No obstante, y contra todo pronóstico, Shinra se despidió de él tras escuchar la vaga respuesta que dio. Creyó que algo más había captado su atención, de modo que se alejó de él y se encaminó a su hogar. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en lo que debería decirle a Hazuki Minami cuando le viese al día siguiente. Sin embargo, el rebuscado discurso que logró armar no lo utilizó.

Puede que, por una vez en la vida, su odio a Izaya trajera algo bueno.

Al otro lado de la calle, Shinra revisó el contenido de la hoja tomada sin consentimiento alguno. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo herido que estaba Izaya. Lo hecho por el "monstruo" durante la clase de deportes solo debió empeorar la situación. Pero, una vez más, Izaya no diría nada y preferiría encontrar alguna solución de su conveniencia. En ocasiones Shinra olvidaba que Izaya era tan humano como el resto. Considerando su reciente intervención en el laboratorio, y sin importar el motivo que éste dio a entender, Shinra no pudo evitar pensar que quizá había cometido un gran error cuando presentó a Izaya y Shizuo.

Agradeció la prudencia de Kyohei Kadota. De lo que sucediera con él no podrían culparle.

Shinra siguió contemplando la hoja hasta que Celty ocupó por completo sus pensamientos. De ese modo, observando todo el rato a la hermosa dullahan, se sintió lo suficientemente inspirado como para poder realizar sus deberes de literatura. Después de todo, ¿qué podría ser más estimulante que declamar por amor?

Le pareció que tratar el tema con Izaya sería muy interesante, así que se prometió comentárselo cuando viera el mejor momento.

 **[ … ]**

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **18 de abril, por la mañana**

ERA MUY TEMPRANO cuando Mairu y Kururi se abalanzaron sobre su hermano, que apenas empezaba a desperezarse. Con mucho esfuerzo, y a costa de una dolorosa punzada en el pie, Izaya logró quitárselas de encima.

–¿Pero qué les sucede a ustedes dos? –protestó Izaya cuando se vio fuera de la cama. Lo que le hizo mantenerse en calma fue que pudo apoyar plenamente el pie. Dolía pero no sería ningún impedimento para faltar a clases.

Las gemelas entrelazaron manos y empezaron a dar vueltas en torno a Izaya.

–¡Iza-nii no puede ir hoy a la escuela!

–Quédate.

–¡Ni hablar! Nada haría que quisiera quedarme a lidiar con… ¿De qué son esas manchas? –preguntó Izaya viendo que los rostros de sus hermanas, así como la punta del largo cabello de Mairu, estaban teñidos de vivos colores.

–Dibujamos hace rato. ¿Quieres ver qué hicimos?

Izaya quería negarse pero, temiendo que hubiesen expresado su creatividad en algo más que hojas de papel, aceptó que le mostraran una buena serie de dibujos que, a decir verdad, eran bastante malos. La mayoría no tenían sentido alguno, pero Izaya prefirió no decir nada. Al menos su ordenador y demás dispositivos electrónicos se habían salvado.

Mientras se aseguraba de que sus hermanas desayunaran como era debido, Izaya revisó los mensajes de texto que recibió durante la noche. No los había visto antes porque, apenas llegó al departamento, aprovechó para dormir (las gemelas estaban muy interesadas viendo un programa de variedades). Ni siquiera perdió tiempo en prestarle cierto cuidado a su lesión.

Kyo. Orihara [¿Todo en orden?]

Izaya contestó con un simple "sí". Ya sabía que eso le bastaría a su madre y a él mismo, pues no estaba de ánimos para soportar ninguna conversación con Kyouko. Ansió el día en que ya no tuviera que lidiar con los humanos, salvo los que él eligiera para entretenerse. Mairu y Kururi no estaban en la lista y mucho menos estaban sus padres.

–No lleguen a la escuela después de la hora –les dijo a las gemelas, aunque poco le importaba lo que hicieran de su vida.

Mairu y Kururi asintieron e Izaya notó que, en silencio, se reían de algo que solo ellas podrían entender. Sabía que le convendría enterarse pero no quiso perder más tiempo. Tomando su chaqueta, se precipitó al exterior.

 **-o-o-o-**

Horas más tarde, cuando en la clase de literatura mencionaron a Shizuo Heiwajima, Izaya pareció recobrar el interés. Se volvió a él, al igual que hizo el resto de los miembros del salón. Shizuo demoró unos segundos en dar inicio a sus excusas. Dijo que no había realizado el deber pedido, y después clavó su vista en el cuaderno, recio a prolongar la explicación. No se dio cuenta de que no era el profesor quien más sentía esa falta sino la odiosa pulga.

–Heiwajima-kun, por su bien, le aconsejo que empiece a tomarse con seriedad esta clase –fue lo único que dijo el profesor antes de elegir a otra persona. Mientras revisaba la lista de alumnos, Izaya se dio cuenta de que Shizuo había mentido. Se prometió hurtarle cualquier cosa que hubiera escrito, pero que se negó a recitar, por uno u otro motivo.

–¿Kishitani-kun? –se decidió el profesor. Al instante, Shinra se levantó del asiento y, en absoluto nervioso, recitó:

 _Conjunto de gestos adivino, porque_

 _eres compendio de expresiones varias._

 _Libre en la Isla y no aquí._

 _Tú, singular, esquiva, etérea._

 _Yo, aliado de las sombras y la luz._

Algunos alumnos que prestaron atención aplaudieron; el resto, los imitó. Izaya solo repasó el poema mentalmente y luego realizó sus acostumbradas anotaciones en la libreta de cubierta roja. Aun dándole la espalda, sintió la mirada taladrante de Shizuo, pero no le prestó atención. En su lugar, y previendo ser el siguiente, Izaya alcanzó la libreta donde realizó sin mayores miramientos su trabajo.

Maldijo a sus hermanas entre dientes; ahora, el cuaderno solo contaba con unas cuantas hojas y, por supuesto, entre ellas no estaba el poema. Consideró hacer lo mismo que Shizuo pero, tras reflexionar que él era mucho más brillante, decidió pensar en algo.

La participación de una alumna le brindó el tiempo suficiente. El suficiente para no suspender. Decidió no esforzarse lo suficiente porque, de hacerlo, nadie acertaría. Necesitaba que Shizuo captara la indirecta.

–Antes de retirarnos, díganos ¿qué escribió, Orihara-kun?

–Una adivinanza, en lugar de un poema. Supongo que es parecido.

–Eso depende.

Izaya le lanzó una discreta mirada a Shizuo, tras lo cual, dijo:

 _¿Qué es longevo e inteligente,_

 _pero ofende a quien dice amar?_

–Está bien, lo acepto. Los demás, piensen la respuesta para mañana. Medio punto sobre el deber a quien acierte –indicó el profesor a la clase, mostrándose condescendiente. Luego, todos los alumnos se apresuraron a disfrutar del periodo libre. Shinra se unió a Izaya y éste siguió a Shizuo.

–¿No has podido hacer más que fingir que eres un irresponsable, Shizu-chan? Claro, tomando esa decisión, sí que lo eres.

Shinra le advirtió a Izaya que parara, pero, para tranquilidad suya, Shizuo no hizo más que gruñir y dirigirse a los jardines. Cuando divisó a Minami, el rostro de Heiwajima se iluminó. Las palabras de Shinra, distrajeron a Izaya del repentino malestar.

–La solución es el ser humano. Muy típico de ti, Orihara-kun.

–Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué comentó ella cuando terminaste el poema?

–Oh, no se lo mostré. Mi adorada Celty merece algo de más categoría.

–Entonces ¿por qué acepta vivir contigo?

–Eso ha sido cruel.

–Mairu y Kururi pintaron sobre tu corbata. En cualquier caso, no creo que la quisieras de vuelta.

–¡Son un encanto! Y, no, puedes quedártela. Tengo otras en casa.

–Eso pensé. A bien tuvo Dotachin faltar a clase. Ha sido de lo más aburrida.

Shinra estuvo de acuerdo.

–Oye, Shinra, ¿llegaría a molestarse Celty porque revelaste su nombre?

–Así que te diste cuenta.

–Era muy obvio.

–Solo tú podrías haberlo notado. Además del nulo interés, no fue suficiente para los demás solo escuchar.

–¿De qué "isla" hablas?

–Eres listo, ya darás con la respuesta un día de estos.

Izaya tardó lo que restaba del periodo libre.

 **-o-o-o-**

Izaya llegó al departamento cuando la noche ya estaba muy cerrada. Aunque sus hermanas le esperaban despiertas, no se atrevieron a lanzarse hacía él. Se daban cuenta de que se arrepentirían de siquiera decirle algo. Optaron por seguir jugando. Kururi volvió a colocarse tras la cortina que cubría uno de los ventanales, y Mairu se acercó a ella del otro lado. Sus risas le llegaron a Izaya, que se había dejado caer en el sillón de la sala. No entendió las razones para buscar su compañía, siendo que las gemelas le habían hecho pasar un mal rato. Pero ahí estaba, sentado y escuchándolas reír de un modo que, cualquier otro que no fuera él, hubiera considerado dulce.

Queriendo encontrarlas decepcionantes, se volvió a ellas y les lanzó la misma adivinanza que había logrado construir en clase. Las gemelas se miraron la una a la otra y no tardaron en retomar su juego, tras haber acertado rápidamente.

Izaya se sorprendió, pues se vio así mismo aliviado por tener una excusa para perdonarlas. Luego empezó a murmurar distraídamente "compendio de expresiones varias", antes de quedarse dormido. No supo que sus hermanas se acomodaron junto a él, dispuestas a leer nuevamente el poema que había escrito durante la noche del sábado.

A pesar de su corta edad, Mairu y Kururi se conmovieron.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** segundo incidente (11 de julio).

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad a la historia! (n_n) ¡Éxito en la semana!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Guest. ¡Saludos! Creo que es muy pronto para que la odies, ja, ja, ja. Gracias por leer. (^w^).

SoyUnDinosaurio. ¡Hola! Yo me divertí mucho escribiendo aquella escena de "celos". Espero que vuelvas a pasarte por aquí. ¡Suerte!


	4. Segundo incidente

Intermedio

* * *

Capítulo tres

* * *

SEGUNDO INCIDENTE

* * *

 _El mayor error es sucumbir al abatimiento:_

 _todos los demás pueden repararse; este, no._

(Confucio)

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **19 de abril, por la mañana**

IZAYA SE TOMÓ su tiempo para llegar al cuarto de baño. Cuando entró, vio a Mairu vomitar y a Kururi por detrás de ella, sosteniéndole su cabello. Izaya suspiró y tomó el lugar de su hermana, de modo que Kururi optó por traer un vaso de agua.

Mairu lucía tan lamentable, que Izaya no se atrevió a portarse como siempre. Le pasó la mano por la espalda y esperó que su hermana pudiera levantarse.

–¿Vas a… ir a la escuela hoy, Iza-nii?

–No, tienes suerte; hoy las clases son aburridas. Pensaba faltar de todos modos –contestó Izaya. Luego aceptó el vaso que Kururi le tendía y se lo dio a Mairu.

–Esto… esto no será impedimento para pasarla bien, Iza-nii.

–¿Me estas amenazando?

–Podría ser.

–Sí –habló Kururi por lo bajo.

Izaya rio. Después tomó a su hermana en brazos para llevarla a su habitación y Kururi caminó tras de ellos. Sin duda alguna sería un día agotador, pero al menos se ahorraría el tener que lidiar con el monstruo o con los potenciales clientes.

Al captar su maletín en la esquina de la sala, Izaya negó con la cabeza y se preparó para pasar el resto del día en compañía de las gemelas.

 **-o-o-o-**

Shizuo quiso pasar por alto aquel malestar que iba y venía. No sabía cómo sentirse al darse cuenta de que poco importaba la ausencia de Izaya, la ira parecía querer emanar a cualquier oportunidad. Y lo que era peor, ese día no tendría con quien descargarla.

Claro, pensándolo mejor, pudo descargarse con tres pupitres, un estudiante (con pocas expectativas en vida) y la cesta de baloncesto restante.

Cuando retornó a su casa, Shizuo no quiso encarar a su madre y hermano. Se dejó caer en la cama y se obligó a no pensar en la molesta pulga. Se daba cuenta de que su fijación con él rayaba en lo obsesivo. Pero se sintió a punto de explotar cuando recordó que ni siquiera el beso dado por Minami durante el periodo libre había logrado que pensara en otra cosa sino en lo que podría hacerle a Izaya.

 _Quiero que desaparezca de mi vida. O mejor aún, deseo poder borrarle yo mismo. Quiero… quiero aplastarlo como la pulga que es. Quiero aplastarlo y cortarlo en mil pedazos._

 _Yo solo busco tener una vida pacífica. Nada más._

 _¿Será que algún día podre obligarlo a macharse de Ikebukuro? Pero, si acaso eso sucediera, ¿será porqué me convertí en un monstruo? ¿Un verdadero monstruo…?_

 **[ … ]**

 **Academia Raijin**

 **20 de abril, por la mañana**

SHINRA NO TRATÓ de parar la inminente pelea. Dejó que Izaya y Shizuo se miraran con odio, sin decir absolutamente nada. Al cabo de un rato, cuando Izaya empezó a reír ante la expresión furibunda de Shizuo, un detalle llamó la atención de Shinra. Estaba a punto de intervenir, pero fue tarde; los otros dos ya habían dado comienzo a sus habituales carreras.

–¡Shizuo, para ya! –le gritó Shinra, cuando le vio correr a su lado. Al menos debían de haber dado dos vueltas por Raijin.

Para sorpresa de Shinra, e incluso del propio Shizuo, éste se detuvo. Observó a Izaya apoyar las manos en las rodillas y luchar por recuperar el aliento. La respiración rápida y el semblante del informante le hizo entender a Shizuo que la odiosa pulga no se encontraba del todo bien. No queriendo mostrarse amable, se alejó del patio.

Shinra llegó trotando al lado de Izaya pero no tardó en seguir al informante que salió del lugar a paso rápido. Shizuo le miró de reojo pero no hizo más que retornar al salón de clases, al tiempo que soltaba maldiciones.

Como esperaba, Shinra encontró a Izaya en el baño, puesto de rodillas. El joven Orihara no se molestó en decir nada y después de unos cuantos minutos empezó a vaciar el estómago. Una vez más, tenía que darle las gracias a sus hermanas.

Shinra esperó a que terminara y cuando Izaya se levantó con paso tembloso, abrió la llave del lavabo y dejó que la tarja se llenara a la mitad de su capacidad.

–Debiste quedarte en casa –le dijo Shinra con aires de sabio. Izaya le miró ceñudo y sin entender la razón por la cual Shinra había dejado al agua acumularse. En respuesta, Shinra le pidió que se acercara, notando en seguida que el otro estaba afiebrado.

–Mete los codos en el agua –le indicó con una amplia sonrisa.

Izaya suspiró pero hizo lo que le pedían. Al sentir el agua helada envolverle los brazos, tiritó. Se quejó para sus adentros al recordar cómo había progresado la enfermedad en Mairu. No tardaría en estar vomitando de nuevo y con una fiebre que le resultaría dolorosa. Esperó que el malestar no durara más de un día.

Shinra le palpó la frente e Izaya no rehuyó del tacto.

–Lo mejor será que pases el resto de las clases en la enfermería. O mejor aún, ve a casa. Ah, pero lo olvidaba, estás solo con tus hermanas, ¿cierto?

–Es su culpa que me haya enfermado.

–Si quieres verlo de ese modo, quizá sí. Ven, sígueme.

A Izaya le pareció que Shinra se divertía con su situación, pero se encontraba lo suficientemente cansado como para protestar e insistir en no faltar a las siguientes clases. Se dejó conducir hasta la enfermería y allí permaneció acostado hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de la jornada escolar.

 **-o-o-o-**

Durante la lección, Shinra observó de reojo a Shizuo. Ninguno de los dos estaba prestando realmente atención a lo que decía la profesora. Cuando Kadota preguntó por Izaya, Shizuo no pudo evitar girarse hacía donde estaban sentados sus compañeros. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir por Izaya cuando terminaran las clases.

Shizuo se despidió con sequedad y se reunió con Hazuki Minami.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Shinra y Kadota esbozaron media sonrisa cuando vieron a Izaya tendido en la cama y con cara de pocos amigos. A decir verdad se le veía de un color poco saludable.

–¿Cómo sigues, Orihara-kun?

La enfermera se adelantó a la respuesta de Izaya. Como si no se diera cuenta de lo rojo que se había puesto el joven que tenía a cargo, la enfermera comentó que había estado vomitando todo el rato. Shinra mantuvo una sonrisa y Kadota le lanzó una mirada compasiva. Le palmeó el hombro e Izaya dejó escapar una risilla.

–Danos el nombre y número telefónico de tus padres –pidió la enfermera.

Izaya hubiera querido hablar, pero tuvo que dejar que Shinra explicara su situación. Kadota le tendió un recipiente e Izaya vomitó nuevamente. Llegado a ese punto, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que hacerlo.

Aunque con cierto recelo, la enfermera permitió que Izaya se marchara en compañía de los otros dos. Kadota lo cargó sobre su espalda y Shinra tomó su maletín. Izaya estaba mareado y poco dispuesto a querer escuchar lo que los demás estudiantes susurrarían entre dientes. Únicamente cuando creyó atisbar al monstruo con Minami se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Después se volvió a apoyar por completo en Kadota.

–Entonces, ¿tendrá que lidiar así con sus hermanas? –comentó.

–Me quedare con él –dijo Shinra. Al instante de saberlo, Kadota pensó que quizá su amigo querría probar suerte y mejorar sus habilidades como futuro médico en Izaya, pero éste sabía que buscaba obtener cierto reconocimiento por parte de Celty. Al igual que años atrás, cuando Shinra recibió una cuchillada en su lugar.

–No creo que puedas ir a la excursión de mañana.

–Oh, Dotachin, por nada del mundo me la perdería.

Tras instalar a Izaya en la sala y saludar a las gemelas Orihara, Kadota se retiró.

Mientras su hermano dormía, Mairu y Kururi abordaron a Shinra con demasiadas preguntas (de absolutamente todo tema conocido) que éste trató de contestar de la mejor manera posible. Fue entonces que Shinra se dio cuenta del tipo de relación que los tres mantenían. A grandes rasgos la describió como "destructiva".

En algún punto de la tarde, pensó en soltarles algo como: " _escuchen, es decisión de ustedes seguir el consejo o no, pero deberían dejar de buscar a su hermano tan desesperadamente. Lo digo no por el bien de Orihara-kun, sino por el de Mairu y Kururi-chan. No hay manera de ayudarlo. Diga lo que diga, actué como actué, no merece que ustedes se sometan a su voluntad. De cualquier forma, él ya se encuentra solo."_

A sabiendas de que Izaya era una persona que no merecía mayores consideraciones, Shinra decidió revisar el contenido de la libreta roja. Le había dejado perplejo la hoja que había tomado el día lunes, de modo que no frenó el impulso de conocer el resto. Aunque cada nota era muestra de una mente retorcida, Shinra siguió considerando que la primera era, por mucho, la más preocupante.

Sin importarles mucho el que Shinra esculcara las cosas de su hermano, las gemelas se decidieron por unirse a su descanso. Con el tiempo y por iniciativa propia, las gemelas no tratarían más de recibir el afecto sincero de Izaya. Sin embargo, durante esa noche, y en vista de que Izaya se había portado con ellas como cualquier otro hermano haría en su momento, se acomodaron a su lado.

Cuando Shinra se encontró a los hermanos Orihara apiñados de esa manera, pensó que siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Izaya pudiera ser salvado de sí mismo.

El joven volvió sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a intercambiar mensajes con su adorada dullahan. Cuidar de un amigo seguramente le supondría una buena serie de puntos a su favor. Guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón la hoja que había repasado por enésima vez y luego se instaló en el departamento. Si para la mañana Izaya se encontraba mejor, los dos contarían con el tiempo suficiente para juntar sus cosas e ir a Raijin.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** tercer incidente.

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! Gracias por leer la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La extensión se debe a que es un "intermedio". En la próxima actualización nuestros chicos se irán de excursión… ¿Qué podría pasar? ¡Besos a todos!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karasu-shiro. Dentro de poco sabremos que dice aquella hoja. ¡Saludos!

Vane. ¡Te agradezco el comentario! Ojalá te pases de nuevo por aquí.

Isabel. ¡Hola! No te disculpes (n_n). Te agradezco que hayas querido leer el fic. En algún momento les pondré que decía el poema original. Yo tengo la curiosidad de saber cómo actuaria Shizuo si alguien quisiera acercársele (^w^). ¡Bye bye!

Tyrfing Laevatien. ¡Hola! Yo también me acercaría si estudiara en Raijin, ja, ja ja. ¡Qué bien que resolviste la adivinanza! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	5. Tercer incidente 1

Segunda parte

* * *

Capítulo cuatro

* * *

TERCER INCIDENTE

* * *

 _El que domina su cólera,_

 _domina a su peor enemigo._

(Confucio)

* * *

 **Departamento de Izaya**

 **21 de abril, por la madrugada**

SHINRA SE DESPEREZÓ cuando a él llegó el sonido de Izaya, de nuevo encerrado en el cuarto de baño. Suspiró y decidió que, a no ser que fuera requerido, dejaría que el otro tuviera "privacidad". Al pensar en aquello, la hoja doblada en varias partes crujió nuevamente en el interior del bolsillo.

Cuando Izaya retornó a la cama y el departamento se hundió en silencio, Shinra decidió que en nada le afectaría no dormir esa noche. En cambio, tomó la libreta que le habían mostrado las gemelas Orihara, antes de irse a dormir. No era de cubierta roja como la de Izaya, sino azul (un regalo de sus padres, supuso). En ella, Mairu y Kururi habían estado dibujando y repasando una y otra vez un párrafo que, saltaba a la vista, no lo habían escrito ellas.

Shinra tardó unos cuantos minutos en descifrar los garabatos:

 _Sintieron la tierra sobre sus pies hace poco;_

 _ya la han remplazado con firmes cimientos que brotan de sus ideas._

 _Engañan a todo aquello que les circunda._

 _De apariencia frágil y alma traicionera, como agua cuyo ajetreo nunca cesa._

 _Niegan su auténtica naturaleza, su lugar de origen._

 _Se resisten a tener asiento._

 _Carente de alas dominaron los cielos._

 _No son zarpas, sino veneno que emana de sus palabras,_

 _lo que les convierte en la más mortífera de las bestias._

 _La justicia no es algo que terminan de moldear aunque la conciben._

 _Se entregan al hedonismo; sometidos por sus pasiones._

 _Dominados por aquello que hace sentir plenitud._

El joven consideró que el escrito estaba incompleto. Sin embargo, aunque hojeó cuidadosamente la libreta, no encontró el resto, sí acaso lo había (pudiera ser que Mairu y Kururi aun no se ponían a transcribirlo). Shinra estuvo tentando en escribir en la parte de arriba "sobre el ser humano", pero se contuvo.

En el interior de la cubierta, encontró la adivinanza de Izaya y la respuesta escrita en varios colores. Shinra rio con suavidad al pensar que seguramente Mairu y Kururi habían logrado que su hermano esbozara medía sonrisa cuando contestaron correctamente. Aun así, cuando recordó que aquella adivinanza había sido mal intencionada, Shinra esperó que Shizuo no mencionara nunca el asunto.

Por su bien y el de Izaya.

 **[ … ]**

Shizuo no pensó que Izaya se atrevería a presentarse para la excursión. Era evidente que seguía enfermo, aunque ya no daba la impresión de que fuera a desplomarse. Tomó asiento en la parte trasera del autobús y, para suerte suya, Izaya decidió colocarse tras el conductor. Shinra y Kadota encontraron lugar en los asientos contiguos y Shizuo no tardó en darse cuenta del motivo: Minami.

Durante la mayor parte del recorrido, que tenía como propósito que disfrutaran del aire libre, los estudiantes permanecieron atendiendo las instrucciones de los profesores. Sin embargo, durante la hora que se destinó para el almuerzo, Izaya y Shizuo se perdieron de la vista de todos.

Shinra y Kadota, que habían estado con Izaya, pensaron que sus amigos no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de corretearse, y mucho menos cuando el bosque brindaba varios obstáculos. Algunos de los cuales debieron considerar, como aquel risco que Izaya logró bordear pero no así Shizuo.

Shizuo aulló de sorpresa y no por el dolor del golpe recibido. Recuperado del susto, miró su pierna puesta en un ángulo anormal, pero desdeñó las demás magulladuras.

Desde lo alto, Izaya quiso distinguir a Shizuo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Tragó saliva al darle un vistazo a la caída, pero no tardó en dar con el modo de bajar sin hacerse mucho daño. _Mi curiosidad será lo que acabará conmigo y no los monstruos_ , se dijo. Se astilló las manos y dejó en un estado lamentable el uniforme pero lo consiguió; al cabo de un rato, ya se encontraba al pie del cerro. Las quejas de Shizuo le condujeron hasta el lugar donde éste se encontraba sentado.

–Así que estás bien, Shizu-chan –comentó Izaya.

–No gracias a ti, maldita pulga –le reclamó Shizuo. Viendo que era inútil, no siguió insistiendo en levantarse. Podía no dolerle, pero su pierna estaba rota.

Izaya no dio muestras de haberle escuchado. Por el contrario, se concentró en no vomitar. Tomó asiento en el suelo y respiró hondamente hasta que las náuseas lo abandonaron.

Shizuo lamentó que Izaya no montara un ridículo para compensar la caída.

No tuvieron alternativa; se quedaron sentados a distancia considerable, hasta que la noche llegó. Después de un par de horas, Izaya se encontró hastiado de esperar ayuda.

Shizuo lucía igual de molesto.

–¿Quién ataca a los demás sin motivo alguno?

Shizuo se cruzó de brazos. La respuesta contrario a Izaya, pues juraba que Shizuo era un bruto.

–No podrás decir que me equivoque al desconfiar de ti. A leguas se nota que eres una peste. ¿Qué ganas con manipular a todo mundo para que me acosen y metan en líos?

Izaya empezó a jugar con su navaja y Shizuo no pestañeó ante el gesto, pero no fue capaz de ocultar la confusión ante las siguientes palabras de Izaya. Palabras que pronunció en voz suave y pausada.

–Te odio, Shizu-chan. Eres una bestia, pero despiertas en mí un poco de lastima –Shizuo bufó–, por ese motivo, te diré una obviedad; no busques sentirte más humano. Quizá creas que, de no intentarlo, de seguir siendo un monstruo nadie te amara y, aunque puede ser eso cierto, si alguien lo hace por lo que eres, estaría bien, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Shizuo no quiso hablar. Apretó los dientes y rehuyó de la mirada de Izaya.

Izaya no volvió a romper el silencio. ¿Era posible que un monstruo llorara? Lo pensó imposible durante mucho tiempo, pero ¿qué podía pensar si tenía frente a él a un ser que era capaz de poner una gran gama de expresiones? ¡Shizuo no era humano! ¡No podía serlo! ¡Era un monstruo y nada más!

–¿Shizuo? ¡Eh, Shizuo!

–¡Orihara-kun!

–¿Ya dieron con Orihara y Heiwajima? Están en graves problemas…

–Seguramente fue un accidente, Mori-sensei.

Izaya se cubrió los ojos cuando la luz de las linternas le alcanzó directo al rostro. Los mantuvo cubiertos hasta que dejaron de danzar puntos blancos. Shizuo también se pasó el puño de la camisa por los ojos, restregándolos hasta no dejar ningún indicio que pudiera suponer una molestia después.

 **-o-o-o-**

Como esperaban Izaya y Shizuo, los profesores les riñeron durante media hora. Sin embargo, al notar lo tarde que era, les dejaron ir. Tras bajar del autobús, los estudiantes se dispersaron, pero Minami Hazuki se demoró, para exasperación de sus amigas, en despedirse de Shizuo. El monstruo la imitó toscamente, pero se dio cuenta de que, aun si Izaya no le hubiese estado mirando, no habría actuado muy distinto. Izaya y Kadota se alejaron del sitio, enfrascados en lo que parecía una animada conversación.

En cambio, Shizuo permitió que Shinra le acompañara a su hogar y, sin mostrarse, Celty iba por detrás de ellos. Lo consintió en parte porque no era capaz de evitar dar traspiés, aun con la pierna entablillada. El hombro de Shinra resintió el apretón de Shizuo, pero no se lo hizo saber. Shizuo no necesitaba tener más rabietas y, siendo honesto, se encontraba cansado.

Al llegar, Namiko Heiwajima los recibió. Y, aunque sabía que Shizuo odiaba que se preocuparan por él puesto que no era necesario, no pudo evitar palidecer al darse cuenta de la herida y de los bajos del pantalón manchados con sangre.

Shinra pensó que Namiko era un mujer muy agradable.

Shizuo se dejó sentar en el sillón de la sala y Namiko buscó el número del médico, por temor a que los huesos de su hijo se _restauraran_ de mala manera.

–Kazuka-kun, ¿cierto? –preguntó Shinra al ver al niño que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor. El aludido asintió y luego clavó su mirada en la pierna herida de Shizuo. Al darse cuenta, éste sonrió e hizo un gesto que daba a entender que no le causaba molestia alguna. Kazuka volvió a dar una leve cabezada y luego se marchó.

–No se parece mucho a ti, Shizuo.

–Mejor para él.

A Shinra no le pasó desapercibido la incomodidad de Shizuo, pero sabía que, pese a todo, el único que parecía escucharle, ya fuera porque lo creyera en lo correcto o no, era Izaya. Por ese motivo, Shinra no quiso mejorar la situación diciendo alguna idiotez como sería el añadir que se había referido a la apariencia física y no a la actitud.

Aun así, fugazmente pensó que a su amigo le convendría adoptar la postura de Izaya, que no parecía importarle el estar influenciando en el comportamiento de sus hermanas.

–Shizuo, deberías dejarlo en paz.

Shizuo no entendió a primeras.

–¿Mmm?

–Si llegara a molestarte Izaya, ignóralo.

–¿A qué viene eso? –quiso saber Shizuo, poco dispuesto a seguir aquel consejo.

Shinra permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Tras pensárselo, le tendió a Shizuo una hoja de cuaderno cuidadosamente doblada.

–Es lo mejor; él no te diría nada. Despídeme de tu familia –dijo Shinra con disimulada tranquilidad–, espero verte mañana, Shizuo. Descansa, porque el sábado vamos a decorar la academia.

–Vale –dijo Shizuo sin revisar lo que Shinra le entregó.

Se prometió darle la debida importancia más tarde. En tanto, Shinra se colocó tras Celty, sobre la moto negra. La dullahan le mostró la pantalla del PDA.

[Me pareció que tu amigo estaba celoso.]

–¿Quién? ¿Shizuo?

–No, el otro.

–Sí, lo está –reconoció–, creo que si Shizuo se hubiera portado de mejor manera el día que los presenté, pudiera haber encontrado en Izaya a un amigo. No se los confiare nunca, pero, ¿no te parece que esos dos se parecen demasiado?

Celty se encogió de hombros y avanzó por las calles de Ikebukuro. Ya llegaría el momento en que pudiera formase una opinión al respecto.

–De alguna manera, están alejados del mundo – _yo también, pero la diferencia es que a mí ese hecho me tiene sin cuidado; yo solo necesito a Celty_ –, lo están al punto de obligarse a buscarse el uno al otro.

 **[ … ]**

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **22 de abril, por la mañana**

LAS CLASES QUE se impartían en viernes no le molestaban a Izaya, pero éste se decidió por emplear su tiempo en tareas que consideró más "productivas". El segundo motivo que tuvo, aunque se negó a decírselo más de una vez, fue que no tenía ganas de ver a Shizuo. Era posible que el monstruo también se ausentara ese día, pero Izaya no se arriesgó a encontrarse con él, al menos durante lo que restaba de la semana. Al fin y al cabo ambos debían compartir horas de castigo, brindando servicio a la comunidad.

Izaya esperó que sus habilidades como negociante hubieran mejorado desde la última vez que quiso tratar con los Yakuza, pero el asunto no resultó mejor. Con algunos moretones, Izaya se adentró en el parque que solía frecuentar Kadota y esperó con paciencia. Mientras aguardaba, Izaya pensó que sería divertido lograr que una camioneta o una constructora arrollara a Shizuo.

Se prometió poner en macha aquella idea a la brevedad, puesto que seguía molesto por lo sucedido durante la excursión; él había ansiado ver las expresiones de los alumnos, de los profesores, pero no las que podía exhibir una bestia que luchaba por obtener humanidad. ¿O sería que estaba enojado por su manera de conducir las acciones de los demás?

 _Por ahora, no soy ni la mitad de talentoso de lo que espero ser._

Izaya volvió a probarse así mismo cuando divisó a Dotachin. Pero, aun cuando Izaya explicó lo que hacía omitiendo los puntos reprochables, Kadota le soltó una bofetada que le tumbó en la acera.

Luego se perdió entre las calles con apenas un dejo de culpa.

Izaya apoyó su barbilla en la mano que no había soportado su peso. La que palpitaba la dejó sobre su rodilla. Permaneció en esa posición, pensando en cómo podría herir a Shizuo.

Herirle como Shizuo a él.

 **-o-o-o-**

Aunque muy fastidiado por el resultado obtenido, Izaya contempló a sus hermanas.

–Eh, Iza-nii, ¿por qué pones esa cara larga? –le preguntó Mairu, apoyando las manos en el respaldo del sillón. Kururi se quedó en su sitio, con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de la espalda. A Izaya le pareció que ella se forzaba a no soltar lo que pensaba. De alguna manera eso le puso de peor humor.

–Por nada, solo me molestan ciertas personas –gruñó.

Mairu ladeó la cabeza en señal de duda.

–Pensé que las encontrabas interesantes. A todas.

–Igual (Pensé que te gustaban por igual).

–¿Y ustedes qué van a saber?

–¡No es nuestra culpa! –farfulló Mairu–. Nunca nos dices nada. Si no hubiéramos leído este poema, seguramente nunca nos daríamos cuenta de que estás loco. ¡Estás loco, Iza-nii!

Izaya le arrebató la libreta que le tendía Mairu y leyó:

 _Disfrutan del malestar ajeno, que a veces persigo._

 _¡Qué diversión tan macabra!_

 _Quitan vidas y concilian el sueño por la noche._

 _Su vista se nubla conforme nutren su mente._

 _Tienden a traicionar a quien les ofrece ayuda._

 _Causan daño incluso a quienes aman._

–Es solamente la verdad –replicó Izaya en tono calmado.

–Nii-san… –Kururi atrajo la atención de su hermano–, ¿le tienes…?

Mairu también se volvió a Kururi.

–¿Te da miedo morirte? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Izaya no supo que decir. A su pesar se forzó a bajar la vista hacia la libreta y entender de dónde había sacado aquella idea. Encontró el párrafo rápidamente.

 _Pese a su corta existencia, d_ _estruyen lo que les provoca miedo,_

 _pero no logran vencer a las agujas que dictan nuestra sentencia._

 _Agujas que se clavan en la memoria y ya allí su oscilación me aburre._

 _De modo que, ¿conocen su destino y no hacen nada por cambiarlo?_

 _Aquella es la esencia que los convierte en un ser inigualable._

–Y aun con todo, terminaría el poema diciendo algo como "sin duda es fascinante. Son fascinantes por aquel espíritu de rebeldía. No podrás negar que son demasiado interesantes". O algo por el estilo.

Creyendo que su hermana estaba a punto de protestar, Izaya se adelantó:

–Déjalo ahí, Mairu. Mejor dedíquense a darle sentido a su existencia.

Kururi se encogió notoriamente pero Mairu no cedió.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Izaya tampoco trató de desviar la conversación.

–Ah, ¿crees que no me había dado cuenta? Es por lo que les dije una vez, ¿no? Al azar, han estado eligiendo rasgos para "construir" a un ser humano ideal. Lo admito; en un principio no estaba de acuerdo con eso (¡Kururi parece un autómata sin sentimiento alguno!). Pero mirándolas, creo que es lo mejor que podrían hacer. Quizá algún día me resulten interesantes, pero ya es hora de que dejen de atosigarme.

Izaya se forzó a mostrarse impasible ante la mirada herida de las gemelas, pero tuvo que admitir que sintió algo removerse en su interior. Aun así, desechó aquel sentimiento y se puso de pie. Se decidió por salir a la calle para distraerse.

Ignoró la mueca de Mairu, pero se detuvo para poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Kururi. Para sorpresa de Izaya, el gesto lo hizo delicadamente.

–Si quieres hablar, no te contengas. Nadie te obliga a seguir a Mairu.

Kururi no dijo nada. Tomó entre sus manos la de Izaya y luego se acercó a su hermana. De ese modo, calló cualquier posible respuesta e Izaya no dijo más.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, concluyó que él había rotó el corazón de las gemelas y no al revés. De ser ese último el caso, se dijo que tampoco le importaba.

Después de todo, lo único que buscaba era observar a gente interesante.

Y, por supuesto, amarla sin importar si él tenía o no corazón.

¿Qué mejor que un amor unilateral?

¿Qué mejor que un amor sin lazo o compromiso alguno?

¿Qué mejor que un amor que alejaba el miedo a la muerte?

Izaya rio y también se dio cuenta de que reír era sumamente útil. Rio más fuerte y se adentró en los lugares que le formarían como un informante.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:** tercer incidente.

 **N. del A.** ¡Saludos! Ojalá que estén disfrutando del día (n_n). ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

 **Respuesta a los comentarios.**

Karusu_shiro. ¡Hola, hola! Prometido que en el siguiente sabremos que contiene la dichosa libreta roja... (^w^).

Psyche and Delic. Hola, linda. En absoluto me molesta. Me hará muy feliz leerte por aquí y allá. Paciencia, ¡en el siguiente leeremos que dice la libreta! ¡Al fin! (n_n)

SoyUnDinosaurio. Sí, pobrecito, Iza-chan... Shizuo no lo considera. ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo por aquí! ¡Besos!

Lan. Oh, qué bien que te haya gustado Shinra, espero que sigas teniendo esa impresión. ¡Gracias por leer, Lan! ¡Bye bye!


	6. Tercer incidente 2

Segunda parte

* * *

Capítulo cinco

* * *

TERCER INCIDENTE

* * *

 _Cuando el objetivo te parezca difícil,_

 _no cambies de objetivo;_

 _busca un nuevo camino para llegar a él._

(Confucio)

* * *

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **23 de abril, por la mañana**

SHIZUO IBA CAMINO a la academia sin darse cuenta de los estudiantes que, siguiendo la misma ruta, lo señalaban desde la otra calle. El joven estaba leyendo aquella hoja que le fue entregada por Shinra tras llevarse a cabo la excursión. Cuando la tomó entre sus manos la primera vez, el impulso de Shizuo fue romperla en varias partes.

Reconocer la letra de Izaya fue el motivo que tuvo para desear convertir la hoja en fragmentos diminutos. Sin embargo, frenó aquel deseo y decidió que antes la leería.

Durante la mañana, y mientras se encontraba sentado ante la mesa del comedor, Shizuo divagó sobre las razones que tendría Shinra para habérsela dado. Viendo los dobleces y arrugas de la hoja, Shizuo pensó que su amigo había sostenido y leído varias veces lo escrito por la odiosa pulga; así como ahora él mismo se encontraba.

"Estúpido monstruo. ¿Cómo es posible que, pese a su comportamiento, la gente busque acercársele? **¿Por qué no está solo?** Es una bestia que no hace más que enfurecerse ante la mínima _provocación_. No es humano. Estoy seguro. Y aun así, pese a su descomunal fuerza, puede conectarse con otros. ¿Qué es? ¿Humano? ¿Debería amarlo? Es un monstruo."

Shizuo leyó por enésima ocasión aquel fragmento que estaba al pie de la página. Por los tachones que veía a lo largo de la hoja, Izaya había estado escribiendo aquellas preguntas y luego borrándolas como si encontrara vergonzoso el siquiera plantearlas.

A Shizuo le llamó la atención la fuerza con la que Izaya escribió ¿por qué no está solo?

Aunque no se le daba en absoluto armar historias con tan poca información, creyó que la manera en la que Izaya acomodó las palabras, desordenadamente y tal vez con rabia, hacía que resultara casi palpable su desesperación. Pero saber que eso pensaba la pulga sobre él no le ayudó a entender la actitud de Shinra. Quizá su amigo se estaba volviendo paranoico.

 **-o-O-o-**

En vista de que iba a celebrarse un festival durante los días próximos, los estudiantes habían sido convocados para organizar el material necesario y ordenarlo. Shizuo no expresó en voz alta su opinión. Aunque odiaba la clase de deportes, pensó que era peor exhibirse de esta segunda manera. Estaba seguro de que terminaría por romper algo y que, de nuevo, recibiría la desaprobación de los otros. Separado por dos estudiantes, se encontraba Izaya.

Shizuo no lo ignoró y más de un estudiante se dio cuenta. Entre los cuales se encontraban las amigas de Hazumi Minami y la propia Minami. Se limitaron a murmurar.

El monstruo pensó que podría acercarse a sus "amigos" y, con lo descubierto, hacer rabiar a la pulga. Pero, apenas se dio la señal para empezar a trabajar, se dirigió a una esquina lo más alejada del sitio donde Izaya y Shinra se acomodaron. Kadota se acercó pero, tras notar a Shizuo, decidió hacerle compañía. Además, nadie se había atrevido a pedirle al joven que se decidiera por ayudar. Todos acordaron en silencio que lo mejor era que se mantuviera apartado y Shizuo estuvo muy de acuerdo.

De brazos cruzados, Shizuo observó a Izaya sacar su navaja de muelle para cortar unas cuerdas que mantenían cerradas las cajas de cartón que contenían alguno que otro trasto que se suponía podían funcionar como adornos. La pulga se las arregló para seguir usándola sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salvo por su iracundo espectador.

–Eh, Shizuo, ¿te ha hecho algo, Izaya? –le preguntó Kadota antes de que aceptara colaborar con un par de estudiantes un poco torpes con las herramientas.

Shizuo gruñó, pero no le respondió. Justo en ese momento, Izaya miraba su teléfono y después a Shizuo que giró el cuello con brusquedad. Aun a esa distancia le llegó la risa de la pulga. Creyó ponerse rojo hasta las orejas y, no queriendo que siguiera mofándose de él por su descuido, buscó a Minami. Se alegró de comprobar que Izaya le dedicó una expresión sombría. Ahora que sabía el motivo por el cual Izaya le irritaba su relación con la joven, Shizuo lo encontraba más divertido. Claro, Shinra tenía contemplado que se portaría de mejor manera al enterarse pero, ¿quién podría hacerse de la vista gorda?

Shizuo le sonrió a la pulga y lo hizo de una forma que era demasiado sugerente. Izaya se volvió a Shinra y no tardó en formarse una idea de lo que había sucedido.

–Eh, Shinra, ¿cuándo estuviste en el departamento anduviste de curioso?

El joven Kishitani no se molestó en negarlo.

–Aunque sé de tu sentido práctico y, puede que objetivo, no pensé que tuvieras esa impresión de mí o de Kadota. La de Shizuo era posible adivinarla.

–Ah, ¿te molesta que haya escrito que tenerte como amigo resulta útil? Eres tú quien no para de parlotear que deseas ser un médico. A mi pesar, eso le viene bien a cualquiera. En cuanto a Shizuo yo solo creo que mi obligación es tratar de que no intervenga en el mundo de los humanos. ¡No dejare que los mancille de ninguna forma! Él es un monstruo.

–Sí, puede que tengas razón. Pero según parece eso no le es impedimento para "interactuar" con los demás. No termino por entender que tanto puede dolerte eso.

 _Eres humano después de todo._

Izaya no replicó, pero no tardó en marcharse sin detenerse a dar explicaciones. Pasó al lado de Shizuo pero ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta. Aunque supiera que Shizuo no tardaría en causar conmoción debido a una distracción de su parte, puede que no se dignara a permanecer en la misma habitación por más tiempo. Además, las horas que debía cumplir como castigo las consideró saldadas. Por otra parte, también pudiera haber sucedido que, no queriendo ser un monstruo, Shizuo optara por seguirlo…

 **-o-O-o-**

La fuerza con la cual se abrieron los portones del gimnasio, podía sugerir que algún auto impactó contra ellos. Los estudiantes que habían permanecido en Raijin para arreglar el destrozo de Heiwajima no tardaron en dispersarse. Excepto uno que tardó en notar que el gimnasio se había vaciado casi por completo.

–¡Por qué demonios quisiste que supiera lo que piensa el bastardo de mierda! –gritó Shizuo acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Shinra.

–¿Shizuo? –el joven Kishitani no retrocedió aunque admitió que su amigo le daba un poco de miedo. Con la mueca que tenía cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de molerlo a golpes. Pero, al tiempo que se sobreponía a la impresión, Shinra pensó que hubiera creído que, pese al carácter de Shizuo, éste se encontraría abatido y no iracundo.

–¡Responde! –dijo girándose de un lado a otro. Quizá en busca de cualquier blanco para descargarse que no fuera la persona que tenía delante.

–Shizuo… –empezó a decir Shinra en un tono que esperaba terminara por calmar al monstruo–, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que sucedió?

–No desvíes la conversación… –Shizuo no encontró ningún insulto adecuado así que se limitó a bufar. Las venas de la sien se le notaban muy marcadas.

–Viéndote, no creo que sea adecuado hablar de Oriha-kun –Shinra se rindió cuando Shizuo levantó sobre su cabeza un poste que antes formaba parte del enrejado–. Solo buscaba ahorrarles nuevos disgustos. No hay mucho que decir; Orihara-kun está herido y celoso de ti. Y, por supuesto, lo único que puede hacer para sentirse mejor consigo mismo es convencerse de que eres un monstruo –Shinra calló para ver si Shizuo tenía algo que decir pero éste no habló– Shizuo, sé que Izaya Orihara no es un buen tipo, pero te puedo asegurar que es tan frágil como cualquier otro ser humano. Aunque trate con todas sus fuerzas cambiar, es un hecho que seguirá siendo así. Es humano y como humano es débil.

–Espero que sea cierto. Quiero aplastarlo como la pulga que es.

Shinra arqueó una ceja en señal de exasperación.

–Lo que busco decirte es que Izaya es lo suficientemente listo como para anticipar que podría resultar herido si acaso se permite confiar en los demás. Es por eso que optó ser un espectador de la humanidad y no parte de ella. El que haya estado recopilando información durante los últimos meses de todos nosotros es prueba de ello. Deberías dejarlo. El caerá por su propia mano. No es necesario que te involucres, Shizuo. Es preferible que persigas tu lugar y dejes en paz cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con Izaya Orihara.

Shizuo se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía si las palabras de Shinra hicieron eco en su interior, o simplemente el cese de la cólera le hizo sentirse de pronto muy cansado. Sea como fuere, inclinó la cabeza ante el otro y se alejó sin prisa alguna.

 _¿Cómo es posible que, aun cuando no esté cerca, logre causarme tantos problemas? Estúpida pulga. ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Quiero aplastarlo y hacer que lamente lo que ha hecho! Algún día te matare, Izaya-kun_ , el monstruo continuó pensando en aquello pues no estaba dispuesto a sentirse responsable por el incidente del gimnasio. Aunque bien sabía que nadie podía haberle obligado a pensar en Izaya todo el rato. Lo absurdo de lo sucedido era demasiado como para no sentir nada más que reproche hacia su persona.

Después de caminar, Shizuo se apoyó en la pared de piedra que podía proporcionarle cierta privacidad. La sombra que proyectaba le protegería de cualquier entrometido. O eso pensó; Shizuo sostuvo la mirada, que podría considerarse desafiante, a la criatura que permaneció a pocos pasos del sitio. Recorrió cada centímetro de su figura.

Shizuo no supo que le convenció de que el recién llegado podía ser muchas cosas pero no un ser humano. Aun así, permaneció quieto.

–¿Quién eres? –dijo no muy dispuesto a pelear.

La criatura le acercó la pantalla de un móvil al rostro.

[Conozco a Shinra.]

[Supe que alguien cercano a ti resultó herido.]

[¿Te molesta ser llamado monstruo?]

Shizuo no encontraba nada que decir. La criatura no parecía tener intenciones de buscar pelea o disfrutar de su desconcierto como sería lo esperado por parte de Izaya. Resultaba inquietante por decirlo de algún modo, pero no peligrosa. Con aquella oscuridad, Shizuo no sabía si su acompañante era hombre o mujer. Y no se lo preguntó.

En tanto, observó como la criatura tomaba entre sus dedos su casco de motorista.

 _¿Qué estas a punto de mostrarme?_

 **[ … ]**

 **Calles de Ikebukuro**

 **24 de abril, por la madrugada.**

SHIZUO TUVO QUE recordarse que no estaba dispuesto a darle ninguna satisfacción a una persona como Izaya y mucho menos a la endemoniada pulga. No se permitiría salirse de sus cabales, al menos por esta noche. Aun cuando se convenció de que Izaya Orihara tenía la culpa. Respiró hondamente y buscó al susodicho por Ikebukuro.

Mientras andaba, se arrepintió por la preocupación que le estaba causando a su familia (el Director seguramente ya se habría comunicado con su madre). Se prometió que su encuentro con Izaya sería breve.

Cuando dio con él, al cabo de dar varias vueltas por la plaza que se encontraba en el centro, y tras reparar en que éste no pareció percatarse de su llegada, Shizuo se detuvo en contemplar que, en efecto, Izaya lucía un tanto alicaído; se encontraba sentado sobre el rellano de una escalera y con la mirada puesta en ningún sitio en concreto.

–Está bien, pulga. ¿Quieres que probemos algo más? –Shizuo se arrodilló frente a Izaya, de tal modo que sus miradas quedaron a la misma altura – ¿Conoces el juego finjamos que lo dice un tercero? –Izaya alzó el rostro. Daba la impresión de estar aburrido.

–Shizu-chan, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? –preguntó Izaya con media sonrisa–. ¿Será que el juego funciona contigo? No me sorprendería. Además, ¿qué haces aquí? Tu lugar no es buscar una buena esquina para sentir remordimiento por Hazuki-chan… O puede que tu naturaleza de monstruo haya logrado dominarte por completo y ya no sientas na…

Izaya calló repentinamente cuando Shizuo estampó el puño justo al lado de su rostro.

 _Cálmate, Shizuo. Cálmate, Shizuo. ¡Por esta noche no matare al infeliz!_

–Shinra me dio a leer algo que escribiste. ¿Tienes idea del por qué? –Shizuo se sacudió la mano y luego volvió a ponerse de rodillas. Izaya sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Desde que le conoció, Shizuo y él nunca habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

–Humm. Shizu-chan, ¿no sería mejor que se lo preguntaras a Shinra? –Izaya se dio cuenta de que el monstruo logró ver a través de él y saber lo tenso que de pronto se mostró.

 _¿Por qué has venido a buscarme?_

–Así que no te importa que yo sepa lo mal que estás.

–Ah, ahora me crees un loco, ¿no? Quizá. Lo que sé con toda seguridad y puedo decirte, al tiempo que te complazco con tu "juego", es: ¿no te parece que esa persona que leyó la hoja no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para defenderse? Yo creo que él o ella, porque nunca me dijiste que sexo tenía el tercero, sabe muy bien que es un monstruo. No importa lo que intente hacer para cambiarlo. No importa que tanto quiera relacionarse con otros. No cuenta tampoco que desee sentirse amado –por los ojos de Izaya se dejó entrever un dejo de malicia–. Ahora que sé que leyó lo que algunos llamarían una bitácora, puedo apostar por que el tercero estaba distraído durante la mañana… ¿Qué podría haber provocado? ¿Quién podría haber resultado herido? No conozco los detalles. No todavía.

–No te conviene que esa persona cumpla tus expectativas, pulga.

Izaya sonrió.

–Sin importar lo que el mundo piense de mí, ¡con el tiempo lograre amar a todos! ¡Amare a todos los humanos! Y no me importara que no me amen de vuelta. No me importaran en absoluto sus retorcidos sentimientos y tampoco si deciden usarme para cumplir sus deseos. ¡Amare cuando actúen por iniciativa propia y no cumplan mis expectativas! Ya lo veras –dijo Izaya con expresión eufórica–. Considéralo una promesa, Shizu-chan. ¡Ikebukuro será mío! ¡Solo mío!

Encaró a Shizuo y le mostró dos anillos.

–Juro que eso sucederá. Lo juro por este par –dijo Izaya colocándose los anillos en los dedos anulares–. ¿Quién sabe…? Puede que algún día dejes de ser un monstruo y entonces yo también te amare. Claro, puede suceder que al final logremos que uno mate al otro. ¿No será nuestro destino?

Izaya rio por lo ridícula que le pareció aquella situación. La pensó imposible.

El monstruo no supo que decir sino hasta después de un rato.

–Aunque logres amarlos estarás solo.

–Estúpido Shizu-chan. ¿No lo ves? Yo lograre conectarme con ellos, aun si me encuentro "solo".

Shizuo suspiró mientras se levantaba.

–No, Izaya. Te equivocas. No podrás mantener esa promesa.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Izaya quiso ignorar el que Shizuo le hubiera llamado por su nombre.

–Porque hoy y desde mucho antes te duele estar alejado del resto. Por eso estás celoso, ¿cierto?

–Eh, no sé qué ideas te habrá metido Shinra, pero…

–No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Haz lo que te venga en gana. Ya estoy fastidiado. A partir de este momento seguiremos actuando como siempre. El juego del gato y el ratón –dijo Shizuo con expresión seria–. Algún día te marcharas de Ikebukuro. Yo lograre que eso suceda. Esa es mi promesa para ti, pulga.

Aunque Shizuo habló con voz plana, detalle que era sumamente extraño, Izaya sintió como si le hubiesen grabado sus palabras en la piel. Las consideró como una verdadera promesa. Un juramento que tendría que recordar durante los años venideros.

–De acuerdo, Shizu-chan –concedió Izaya poniéndose en pie de un salto–. No niego que me divertiría verte cumplirla. Entonces, llegamos a la conclusión de que la introducción que hizo Shinra solo puede terminar de tres maneras: o mueres tú o muero yo, las dos opciones que seguramente son las más probables, o que finalmente logres convertirte en un ser humano y de ese modo que yo te amé.

–No me hace falta –dijo Shizuo como si la idea le repugnara en grado sumo–. Además no creo que en verdad puedas sentir amor. Una persona como tú no podía concebirlo siquiera. Digas lo que digas. Me da lo mismo que Shinra crea que mereces ser defendido.

–Es una pena, Shizu-chan. Pero, aunque lo desearas, no creo tener el corazón para amarte. Tal parece que serás alguien que cace en solitario. Y yo te veré _siempre_ desde lo alto.

 **[ … ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Lan (¿seguí alimentando tu placer morboso?), Karusu_shiro y SoyUnDinosaurio: ¡Les agradezco que hayan comentado! (n_n) Me sacan muchas sonrisas. Pues, ya supimos que había escrito Iza-chan... ¿Eperado o no? ¿Decepcionante? Si les es posible, háganme saber su opinión. De momento les mando muchos besos y abrazos. ¡Bye bye!


	7. Tras el último incidente

**N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! Les traigo el final de la historia. Espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por leer!

Lan y Guest: Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios pasados. ¡Besos y abrazos! \\(n_n)/

* * *

Capítulo seis

* * *

TRAS EL ÚLTIMO INCIDENTE

* * *

 _Los cambios pueden tener lugar despacio,_

 _lo importante es que tengan lugar._

(Confucio)

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Japón**

 **10 de abril, por la mañana**

SHIZUO POSÓ SU mirada en el paisaje que se mostraba a través de la ventana del tren. Como no era permitido fumar en el interior del vagón, decidió distraerse repasando aquel sueño que tuvo durante la noche anterior. Sueño que luego se transformó en una larga serie de recuerdos.

Había soñado sobre su época de estudiante, en Raijin, pasando por las clases de literatura y deportes hasta llegar al incidente que ocasionó alguna vez en el gimnasio (¿qué habría sido de aquella chica? Creía recordar que su nombre era Minami o similar).

Al final, recordó la noche que peleó a muerte contra Izaya Orihara. _Una transición perfecta entre buenos y malos momentos_ , se dijo Shizuo apenas hubo despertado por la mañana. Aunque, en ese entonces, renegó de sus experiencias en la academia tuvo que reconocer que fueron soportables. Tenía que estar convencido sobre este último punto porque, de lo contario, no se explicaba la decisión que tomó horas atrás; preguntó por el paradero del informante.

 **-o-O-o-**

Al caer el atardecer, el guardaespaldas llegó al lugar señalado por Shinra y, pese a que ahora conocía la nueva rutina del informante, Shizuo pensó que éste se encontraba en aquel parque porque el médico clandestino le dio aviso de la visita que era probable recibiera.

Shizuo se acercó e intentó ignorar la silla de ruedas.

Izaya le dio un vistazo y luego apoyó la mejilla en su muñeca.

Shizuo tomó asiento al lado de Izaya. Y el informante entendió que, con ese gesto, el monstruo buscaba no intimidarle, así como había hecho durante sus días de Raijin. El guardaespaldas se recostó en el pasto y colocó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza.

–No pensé que vendrías a cobrar la apuesta –dijo Izaya mirando uno de sus anillos. Lo contempló durante unos momentos más antes de entregárselo a Shizuo y, estaba a punto de ofrecer el segundo anillo, cuando Shizuo se lo impidió.

–Quédatelo. Después de todo sigues vivo. Cumplí la promesa solo a medias.

–Tú dijiste que lograrías que me marchara de Ikebukuro. ¿Buscabas también matarme?

–Quizá. No lo sé.

Entre ambos se asentó el silencio durante unos minutos.

–¿Shinra te visita a menudo?

–Vino dos veces y solo para decirme que mi problema iba más allá de lo físico. Por el contrario, se debe a… otras cuestiones –dijo Izaya llevando sus dedos a las rodillas–. Mairu y Kururi han venido en tres ocasiones y en algún momento me comuniqué con Namie. Está en América, por lo que no me enteré por ese medio de lo que ha sucedido en Ikebukuro.

–Pues no hay mucho que decir –dijo Shizuo.

Era cierto, al menos en lo que al guardaespaldas respectaba.

–Es porque no sabes dónde mirar. Siempre acontecerán situaciones que, seguramente, serían muy interesantes y divertidas. Al menos para mí.

–¿Querrías volver?

–No. Al cabo de estos cinco años he terminado por hacerme a la idea de que, aunque me aventurara una vez más por Ikebukuro, mis peones ya no serían de mi agrado.

–Típico de ti, ¿eh? Peones…

–Yo no he cambiado, Shizu-chan. ¿Tú sigues siendo un monstruo?

–Sigo siendo un recolector que no tarda en montar lo que llamarías un "espectáculo". Pero… hoy en día todo resulta muy aburrido –Shizuo no pudo evitar confesar aquello.

Izaya le miró por encima del hombro.

–¿Extrañas jugar conmigo?

–Ja, así que lo pensaste como un juego.

–Respóndeme.

–Sí. Hasta la fecha nadie más ha querido seguirme el paso.

–No te creo tan listo como para haber hecho un doble sentido –comentó Izaya con media sonrisa–. Tal vez no te haya venido mal un poco de paz.

–A nadie le ha sentado mal.

 _No podrías imaginar siquiera que tanto me afectó tu ausencia._

–Así que no hay quien me extrañe –dijo Izaya en tono despreocupado–. Muy lindo de tu parte venir a contármelo. ¿Por qué has venido?

–Estaba aburrido. Si no habías muerto, pensé en dar contigo y terminar el trabajo.

–¿Y podrías hacerlo? No te equivoques; el que no pueda moverme a mi gusto no ha logrado que decida cambiar de profesión. Mis pasatiempos siguen siendo los mismos.

Shizuo se irguió hasta sobrepasar la altura del brazo de la silla.

–¿Amas a los humanos todavía?

–¿Tienes que preguntar? ¡Claro que los amo!

–Humm. Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no consideras que ganaste también?

Izaya se tomó su tiempo en responder. Cuando lo hizo, evitó mirar a Shizuo.

–Porque el día de hoy me di cuenta de que, puede suceder, que no sea capaz de amar a todos. En cualquier caso, Ikebukuro ya dejó de ser parte de mi tablero.

Shizuo se puso de pie e hizo el ademán de querer rozar el hombro del informante, pero se contuvo. Se decidió por que habían hablado lo suficiente y se dispuso a marcharse.

–Ah, Shizu-chan. Entonces, creo que nuestras nuevas conclusiones son que: es posible que aún no hayamos llegado al final, de tal modo que falta ver quién muere o… ¿cuál era nuestra tercera opción en ese tiempo? –preguntó Izaya escudriñando al otro.

–Izaya –el guardaespaldas se detuvo apenas dio algunos pasos–. Este es nuestro final.

Al estar de espaldas, Shizuo no logró ver la expresión de Izaya.

–No tomes la ruta fácil. Me debes una carrera. No creas que fue barato llegar hasta aquí.

Shizuo le dio un vistazo antes de retomar el camino.

–Yo volveré. Así que espérame, pulga.

Mientras se alejaba, a Shizuo le pareció que Izaya soltó una risilla aliviada. Éste no tardó en cubrirse el rostro cuando vio que, a la distancia, el guardaespaldas se había puesto el anillo entregado en el dedo anular. Shizuo se despidió del informante con esa mano e Izaya solo confió en que le vería una última vez. Si acaso tenía suerte puede que se vieran unas cuantas más.

 _Aunque este humano nunca me dejará de sorprender._

Sin embargo, la promesa de Shizuo no tardó en cambiar. Al cabo de poco tiempo, prefirió decirle a Izaya "no me iré" en lugar de "regresaré". Y fue entonces que al informante no le importó haber perdido la apuesta y rendirse ante la opción que pensó más improbable cuando joven.

 **-FIN-**


	8. Extra

Días de Raijin

* * *

Capítulo extra

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Japón**

 **1 de septiembre, por la tarde**

Una vez más, y sin que Shinra pudiera evitarlo, Izaya se vino abajo con todo su peso.

El dolor que impactó su cuerpo no hizo que el informante dejara de pensar en el monstruo. Así, tendido sobre el suelo y sin tratar de incorporarse con sus brazos temblorosos, trajo a su mente aquel momento en Ikebukuro cuando pensó que Shizuo se resignaría a ser lo que no admitía.

Le hubiera gustado que nadie hubiera intervenido en ese entonces...

–Esto se acabó.

–Orihara-kun...

–Por favor, déjame, Shinra. Déjame solo –dijo con voz seria.

El médico titubeo notoriamente, pero obedeció.

Se apartó de su amigo y luego salió del cuarto.

Cuando se supo a salvo de miradas, Izaya trató de alcanzar las frías barras que tenían el objetivo de darle soporte en aquella embarazosa rehabilitación que aceptó hacia unos cuantos días. Aunque había logrado un pequeño progreso (Shinra no permitió que lo llamara de otro modo), desde que el monstruo había hecho acto de presencia como prometio, Izaya se dio cuenta de lo inútil que era someterse a tanto dolor y muestras de lástima.

–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo –murmuró entre dientes–. Además, ¿qué más da si no puedo moverme? Mi cuerpo podrá estar roto, pero no mi alma o lo que sea que me hace ser lo que soy.

A Izaya le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda pues a él llegaron las zancadas de Shizuo Heiwajima, el monstruo de Ikebukuro que le había vencido.

–¡No seas idiota! ¿Qué bien hace que te quedes postrado sin poder andar el resto de tu vida! ¡Tienes posibilidades de caminar nuevamente! ¿Por qué no…? –gritó sin detenerse a recuperar el aliento. Se arrodilló frente a Izaya y le miró con semblante airado.

–No pienso derrochar mis palabras contigo, eres un bruto. Pero si tanto es tu interés, y si con ello logró que me dejes en paz, te diré que resignarme a esa posibilidad es mi manera de aceptar y relucir que he perdido ante ti. ¡Digas lo que digas tú ganaste! Es lo que querías. Lo quisiste así desde que nos vimos por primera vez. Ahora ya no volveré a Ikebukuro, así que ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Por qué volviste?

Shizuo hizo el ademán de querer soltarle un buen golpe pero se contuvo. Y lo hizo porque cuando Izaya posó su mirada en su mano se dibujó algo inusual en su expresión; adoptó una expresión que nunca antes le había mostrado.

¿Acaso esperaba no ver el anillo que le fue entregado? Era posible pues Izaya tampoco confió en el retorno del monstruo...

–Estoy harto de tu maldita actitud, pulga de mierda. Ven, hay algo que necesito mostrarte.

Antes de que Izaya entendiera del todo las intenciones de Shizuo, éste se puso de pie y con brusquedad tomó a Izaya de un brazo (lo que hizo que Izaya soltará un quejido) y lo levantó para después dejarlo apoyado en su hombro.

Al verse suspendido con tal facilidad, Izaya sintió a la ira embargarle como nunca en su vida.

–¡Suéltame, maldito monstruo! –protestó Izaya forcejando por liberarse. Sin embargo, su cuerpo era débil y por ello sintió una tensión que no tardó en transformarse en miedo.

Así, a raíz de la impotencia, Izaya sintió que sus ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas de frustración.

–¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?! ¡Detente, Shizuo! –Izaya calló justo cuando buscó añadir un tembloroso "por favor". Con la atención puesta en el piso, captó que Shizuo estaba subiendo por las escaleras que daban a la azotea. La sangre se heló en sus venas–. Shizuo, bájame. ¡Para ya!

¿Dónde diablos estaba Shinra? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del monstruo?

Izaya se quedó sin habla cuando finalmente entendió (o creyó hacerlo) lo que estaba sucediendo: ignorando las quedas protestas del joven, Shizuo lo sentó en el borde de la barda que rodeaba al edificio, lo que de primeras hizo que a Izaya le atrapara un pánico mayor. Con las piernas suspendidas sobre el vacío, buscó aferrarse con las manos a la barda, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil pues sus manos no le respondían; en ellas solo era capaz de sentir un molesto hormigueo.

Sin embargo, cuando creyó que el miedo y el vértigo terminarían por hacerle perder la conciencia, sintió a Shizuo abrazarle por detrás. Shizuo lo apretó contra su pecho hasta que Izaya tuvo la seguridad de que no terminaría por impactar contra el distante suelo.

Con el cuerpo apoyado en el pecho del monstruo, Izaya creyó sentir poco a poco calidez.

Y ante sus ojos se mostró una puesta de sol.

–Cuando seas capaz, tú podrás venir aquí y sentirte un dios, justo como antes. Podrás mirarlos desde lo alto. Y mientras no puedas, y suceda lo que suceda, yo no te dejaré caer. Y si lo hicieras, yo tenderé mi mano ¿Lo entiendes, Izaya?

Izaya no respondió, en parte porque el griterío dado hizo que ahora la garganta le escociera y estuviera seca. Pero, por otra, permaneció en silencio al sentir aquello que pensó perdido.

El informante bajó la mirada, suspiró y llevó la mano que lucía su anillo a la de Shizuo (misma mano que le tenía bien sujeto), de modo que bajo sus dedos pudo sentir el otro anillo que antes había lucido, durante varios años.

Desde el día en que conversaron en Raijin...

–Monstruo imbécil, ¿cómo podría no entenderlo? –dijo en voz queda.

No tardó en insinuar una sonrisa que Shizuo no logró atisbar.

–Oye, pulga, inténtalo. Te recuerdo que me debes una carrera, en Ikebukuro.

–¿Por qué no? Volviste después de todo.

–Sí, volví y no me iré.

–Ahora que has dicho lo que tenías que decir, déjame en el suelo, ¿quieres?

Shizuo obedeció. Y justo cuando iba a levantar nuevamente a Izaya, éste aprovechó el que ahora estuvieran frente a frente.

–Shizu-chan, ¿qué es longevo e inteligente, pero ofende a quien dice amar?

–No tengo la menor idea.

–Eres un humano muy curioso –dijo Izaya con suavidad y risa en la mirada.

 _Y quizá no muy listo._

–¿Eh?

Izaya alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de que Shizuo se había quedado quieto, casi sin respirar.

–¿Qué sucede, Shizu-chan? ¿No me irás a decir que te has conmovido?

–Pulga... yo.

–¡Cielos, Shizu-chan! No te des tanta importancia, no es como si fueras el primer humano al que amo. Tampoco eres el primero al que se lo hago saber.

Shizuo estaba por completo azorado, pero le pareció que Izaya también. Quizá se mostró un poco avergonzado cuando esquivó sus ojos y formó una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa (más pronunciada que la primera que no vio).

–No, claro que no lo hago.

Shizuo sacudió la cabeza, como si pudiera despejar sus dudas: Izaya, ¿por qué no estoy solo? ¿Y por qué no puedo dejarte solo?

–Oye, Shizuo, yo te amo. ¿Tú me amas?

–A saber.

–¿Qué? ¿No estás seguro? Yo sí conozco la respuesta. ¿Quieres intentar adivinar?

–Veo que ya recuperaste el buen humor.

–Eso tenías que esperarlo. Ahora, acércate, te daré una pista.

Izaya entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shizuo, de modo que los anillos volvieron a reunirse.

–No eres el primer humano al que amo, pero si eres el primer monstruo al que no puedo dejar ir... Shizuo.

–Me equivoqué.

–¿Huh?

–Aún no hemos llegado a nuestro final.

–¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?

–Más de una vez, pero henos aquí.

–¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Hubo una cómoda pausa que Shizuo rompió.

–¿Quieres tratar de nuevo? Puedo buscar a Shinra.

La mirada de Izaya se ensombreció al recordar las imponentes barras metálicas de aquella estancia que era demasiado amplia como para que pudiera pensar que sería capaz de cruzarla algún día.

Pero, al sentir que Shizuo lo estrechó aún más, se dijo que él era Izaya Orihara.

Y que siendo Izaya Orihara era capaz de hacer de todo.

Y que mejor si Shizuo Heiwajima, el monstruo de Ikebukuro, estaba con él.

–Vale la pena intentarlo.

 **[ ... ]**

* * *

 **N. del A.** ¡Hola, hola! ^w^ ¡Gracias por leer la historia! ¡Besos y abrazos a todos!


End file.
